The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Scroll
by Noxworks
Summary: Hyrule is celebrating. Link and his friends are preparing the 300th jubilee when a mysterious evil kidnaps one of his friends. It turns out to be a mistake, and when the evil heads to the castle to kidnap the princess, Link sets off to warn her. If he only knew about the dangerous adventure that lied ahead... (made to resemble a game installment. Heavily rewritten.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

300 years ago, at the end of Hyrule's most glorious times, there lived a mighty magician.

In spite of his great power, he was but a humble teacher. He taught his pupils from all over the land to excel magic just as well as him. It is said his favourite pupils were those chosen to be the protectors of the Royal Family of Hyrule, the shadow tribe that goes by the name Sheikah...

The magician and his pupils also developed new magic from original, natural powers of Hyrule. With that, Hyrule's magical abilites grew into marvellous levels that astounded the world. Everything seemed to be so wondrous for one and all...

... _until the magician suddenly went mad and attacked the Royal Family._

According to rumours, he had brainwashed his pupils in secret for a long time. As they marched into the castle, the people of Hyrule did not stand a chance. The king of Hyrule was killed and the princess imprisoned. Hyrule fell into the dark hands of that magician.  
He had plans to make the princess his bride; and she would willingly had agreed if only he left her people alone. But then, three days before the wedding, she suddenly disappeared.

The magician sought through all of Hyrule, all of the world; but the princess was nowhere to be found. Enraged with frustration, the magician started a war, spreading mistrust and malice in all of Hyrule, thus leading the land to what could have been its definite end.

But before everything was destroyed, three heroes turned up.

From the western wasteland came two Sheikah warrioresses, who had sworn on avenging all of Hyrule and its people.

From the eastern forests came a boy clad in green, wielding a golden sword of legends.  
And together, they had their hearts set on taking the magician down.

With courage, wisdom and power, they managed to defeat the magician. Using the power of the golden sword, the three heroes sealed the magician into it, locking his malice away for good.

Hyrule was at peace once again. Rejoice spread across the land.  
The brainwashed pupils were all cured, and soon, the princess also returned home. She was overjoyed to see Hyrule safe again, and thanked the three in every way she could, making sure that their deed would never be forgotten as time went on. In return, the hero gifted her the sword containing the soul of the imprisoned magician.

The princess sealed the sword away in a forest, far, far away from Hyrule, and it was to be guarded day and night and never left to be alone.

And there, it is said, it has been ever since...

 _... or has it, really?_


	2. Chapter 1: Link

**Chapter one: Link**

In the forest village of Naavis was a little house, close to the brink of the deeper woods. Inside of it a young man named Link lied asleep.  
A shadow approached him and blocked out the sunlight that was shining on the boy's rye blonde hair.  
"Link?" a voice called.  
But Link didn't hear. He was dreaming.  
Everything around him was entirely dark but three tiny lights shining somewhere ahead of him; one white, one yellow and one violet. Link walked towards them. The lights were speaking, with low, excited voices. And they were speaking to him.  
When Link was just a few steps away, he saw the lights turn into animals.  
The little white light, now a bird, flapped its wings and chirped:  
"Link...! It's so good to see you... listen, you need to find them. But you won't be alone. There are others. But you must begin now!"

The yellow fox chimed in:  
"Hurry!" it said. "You haven't got much time... and there is so much left to do...! But you are clever; you can do it. You can absolutely do it... you _have_ to do it... "

And when the violet rabbit opened its mouth to speak, it said:  
"Link? You awake, man?"

The visions disappeared. Link groaned and tried to return to the dream, to listen to what the animals had to say, but that annoying voice was way too loud to ignore.

"Link! Wake up, man!"  
Link groaned and tried to hide under the blanket. Just a few more minutes...  
"Link! Come on!"  
Alright then. He groaned upon opening his eyes and staring into the irises of a very smudgy person in front of him.  
"Mrrhm?" Link managed to let out. His rye-blonde hair was in a mess, and his blue eyes were slightly reddish in the corners.

"Seriously, man? Is this the thanks for waking you up?" a frustrated voice states. "On this very day of all days possible?"

Link could barely register the words, so he had no idea what the voice was talking about. But it sure was annoying. Now someone had lifted him into a sitting position, and was wildly shaking his body, too.  
Slowly, Link's vision got a bit more clearer. The person shaking him was Trinnean, Link's best friend. Therefore, Link found it a good idea to pretend to go back to sleep again... before fully opening his eyes and loudly shout:  
"HAH!"  
Trinnean fell backwards, first in shock, then in laughter. Link laughed, too. Trinnean might be tall and muscular, but he was sort of easy to scare. His wavy, red hair hit him in the face as his butt hit the floor.  
"Man!" Trinnean said as he got up again. "Finally! I've tried to wake you, like, fifteen times already! Took you long enough!"

Trinnean sat down on the bed and landed hardly. Link almost bounced up.  
"I was wondering if you were waking up at all today!" Trinnean continued. "You were sleeping so heavily..." He noticed something hanging from around Link's neck. "Still sleeping with that pendant on, huh? You never really take it off, do you?"  
Link chuckled and took his purple bunny pendant in hand. Trinnean was well aware of that Link never took the pendant off. It was way too dear to him.

Staring at it, Link was sure he had dreamt of it again, but... he wasn't sure of it. He saw tiny flashbacks of the dream, but he had had it so many times, that the dreams kind of got mixed up together.

"Hey..." Trinnean said softly. "Do you still dream about those weird animals? Have you found out anything about them yet?"  
Link shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. He never found out enough about them.

"Well... whatever they mean, they've gotta be something about your past", Trinnean said. "I mean... you had the necklace on when Archie found you, right? So... it must be your subconscious trying to make you rememeber something. Don't you think?"  
Perhaps so. Link sank into deep thoughts, head leaning on his hand, trying to think about that idea further, but for some reason he didn't feel good about it. Trinnean put his large, heavy hand on Link's shoulder.  
"Well, today, those dreams are not important", he grinned. "After all, it's a big day today, innit?"

Link wrinkled his eyebrows to show that he didn't quite get what Trinnean meant by that.  
"Seriously!?" Trinnean showed a petrified look. "Have you forgotten? No. Don't you tell me you've forgotten. Are you still in dream land?"  
Link sat still for a few seconds, trying to collect his thoughts. They were still a bit blurry, but... ah! Link gasped upon remembering.  
Of course! Today's the day! How could he ever have forgotten!?

Trinnean let out another laugh.  
"Relax, we're not that late. Not yet. I figured you might be tired so you might need a few minutes to wake up properly before we leave."  
Link smiled and nodded as thanks.

"Man, I can't wait for the tryouts!" Trinnean shouted while excitingly bouncing up and down. "I mean, we've been practicing like crazy, right? We _will_ get picked. We have to! I mean, it's not every year a 300 year jubilee occurs, right? So we must succeed, even if we so have all of Naavis competing against us!"

Trinnean leaned towards the wall with a dreaming look on his face. He looked kind of goofy doing so.  
"Hehe", he let out. "Can you imagine us at Hyrule Castle Town? We'll get to see the princess! I bet she's one hot potato", Trinnean laughed and winked. "Oh, Hyrule Castle Town! We'll be wrecking the whole place with our shenanigans! But not as bad as Kale and his friends, though... they'd be a real catastrophe. We'd just wreck it in _good_ ways. Like, pranks and partying!"  
Link agreed so much on everything. He hoped to get picked, too. It had been a long time since he last was out of Naavis. Lately, he had been house-sitting a lot. Not that he didn't mind; the other resident of their shared house was one of the greatest persons he had ever met.  
Trinnean looked at the empty bed placed at the other side of the room.  
"Hey... Archie's coming home today, right? I hope he gets right in time for the tryouts! Or at least for the results."  
Link nodded; yup. Uncle Archie would be coming home today after another adventure.

"That guy..." Trinnean let out a calm laugh. "Man. I swear, that guy must stop his work soon. He's getting old, and every time he comes home, his back and joints are in so much pain he sometimes can't even move for days! We just need to talk him down, don't we, Link?"  
Link chuckled and agreed.  
"Well, then. It's settled." Trinnean stretched his arms and let out a tired moan. He looked out the window at the sunny little village outside.  
"Alright, sleepyhead... time to go. It looks like they're about to start. With or without your uncle."  
He swung the door wide open. As Link finally got out of bed Trinnean was alreday standing outside the house.

With a grinning face, he said:  
"Last one there is a rotten cuckoo egg!"

The boys raced through the village. They went by charming little houses and teraces, past the waterwheel, past the shop, over green grass, and pumpkin patches to the mayor's house. Naavis was not a big place; but considering the terrain being anything but flat it was a really fun race. Rocks and trees everywhere came in their way, but the boys either ran around them or even climbed the things to get to the other side.

When arriving at the mayor's, they rested among the crowding people.

"Wow, man! You're in shape today! Once you wake up, you're really energized, huh?" Trinnean laughed as he bent over to pant. "That was really fun!"  
Link laughed in agreement.

"Hey, you two!" a voice called. The boys looked up and saw Lorna; the shopkeeper's eldest daughter. She was the fashionista of the village and had tiny-button like eyes.  
"Hey, Lorna!" Trinnean nodded. "You seem uppity, too! Are you done with the princess tryouts yet?"  
"Yep!" she giggled. "We just finished – I was the last one. It was great fun! No matter who gets the part, we all did great and enjoyed it so much!" She flashed a great, big smile at the boys. "But the one who really nailed was Livia. I swear she got everything perfectly!"

"Heh... she did?" Trinnean laughed sheepishly. "Well, of course she did. I mean, she's my little sister, after all... she can do lots of awesome stuff. But still don't want her to be the princess."  
"Oh?" Lorna frowned and tilted her head sideways. "Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna be the hero and... it would just be awkward kneeling in front of her, presenting her a gift like that! People could get the wrong idea!"

A sad laugh was heard from behind.

"Oh, big brother! You're so hopeless sometimes!"

Link and Trinnean turned around. There stood Livia.  
The sun shone warmly on her long, auburn hair, making it glisten in the sunlight, and the light summer breeze sent her skirt and apron fluttering lightly.  
"Thank you for your compliment, Lorna" Livia smiled warmly and approached them. "Such a kind thing of you to say!"  
"No problem at all", Lorna smiled, "I just wish I could do more for you... wait, I know!" She turned to Trinnean, still smiling, her brown bun bouncing as she spun. Standing on her toes, she faced Trinnean and grabbed his nose hard and pulling it closer.

"Owch!" Trinnean shouted. "Whad are you doing dis for!? Let be go!"

"Trinnean, what you said earlier was kind of rude of you, you know? Not to root for your family like that, it's not okay! At least not when your sister's hearing you! But I'll forgive you since I'm in such a good mood today. Okay?"  
"Lorna, this is too much..." Livia said, but had to cover her mouth with her hands not to giggle.

Trinnean seemed to agree.

"Okay, okay! I agree, I agree! Just let go already!"

Laughingly, Lorna let go and took a few steps back.

"See, let's all be happy and see what happens today, okay?" she said. "I'll cheer for you, Trinnean. I'm sure your sister does, too."  
"Of course!" Livia chimed in. "I promise. But if we both get the parts we want, let's play rock-paper-scissors for it, okay?"

"Sure..." Trinnean rubbed his poor nose. "It's fair... I guess..."

"It's more than fair", agreed Lorna, nodding.

"Great!" Livia giggled. "Oh, by the way, hello, Link!"  
Link laughed and nodded in reply.

"I hope things go well for you, too", she smiled. "Well, I should return home! I have so many chores left to do... good luck!"

As she left waving, the others waved back, talking to each other.  
"You know", Trinnean said, "it's not okay either to attack someone like that! Not when you have such strong hands..."

"Heeh, kind of serves you right though", Lorna laughed. "The lady-like Livia might not do things like that, but that does not mean that she can't get hurt and needs to be defended!"

"Hurt...?" Trinnean asked, with a sign of surprise on his face. He was about to ask something more,

but at the same time, someone far away was calling out Lorna's name.  
"Oops!" she jolted. "Gotta go. Sorry! Good luck, you two!"  
And so she stormed off, with her big brown bun on the back of her head bouncing like a jumping rabbit as she ran.

Trinnean sighed.

"Man... the worst part is that she's right. Agh", Trinnean stated. "That girl really has the energy to tackle anything, doesn't she? No wonder she's the only one who's ever dated Kale... I hope she can turn him into a decent person... but I guess that would be asking too much... not even she could do it..."

Trinnean sighed.  
"Ah, well", he said, and lived up a bit, "let's get on with the auditions! This is going to be fun, after all!"

He walked to the table at the center of the town, where already a small crowd of people had gathered.  
Behind the table, on a chair, stood the mayor with a megaphone. Link noticed that the thin little man had put on his finest clothes and waxed his huge, auburn moustaches into swirls. He looked like a proper aristrocrate... and at the same time, very silly.  
"Ahem!" the mayor stated to get everyone's attention.

Everyone silenced. Then, the mayor proclaimed:

"Hear, hear! The princess casting process has now officially ended! Let us commence the hero and villain casting process! Please, form a line and register by the table!"  
Link and Trinnean went to stand in line. They didn't have to wait for long, but Trinnean's jumpiness radiated impatiance and nervousness.  
"What if I mess it up", he gnarled. "Then I'll be a total embarassment..."  
"Next!" the mayor called. "Ah, Link! Good morning to you, my boy! Yes, yes, so, what kind of role is it that you are applying for?"  
"The princess", Link smiled.  
"Oh... oh dear." The mayor's pale skim turned white from worry. "You would look good in a dress, my boy, but unfortunately, the princess casting tryouts are already done... I'm sorry... you will have to apply for something else, if you still want to participate."  
"Relax, uncle", Trinnean laughed. "He's joking."  
"Oh. Why, in that case... good." The mayor seemed a little bit more eased. "Now, Link, which role is it that you are really applying for?"  
"The villain", Link replied.  
"The villain! Excellent choice, my boy!" the mayor scribbled something in his papers. "Then, I have to tell you something, Link... there's a big surprise for those who get to play the heroes, the villain and the princess! Oh, yes, a big surprise indeed! I bet you are excited, are you not? Well! Let us not waste more time chattering about that. Now it is your turn to prove you are worth that surprise! Merrick! Master Merrick! Please give Link the instruction for the performance. I shall judge him. Now, begin!"  
Master Merrick, the local shaman, showed Link to some stones put in a circle. The old man walked slowly; his age was truly getting to him. Merrick was a rather short man, with long, white hair with matching long beard. Together with his robe, hat and cane he looked true to his profession. Link had such respect for him.

"Young man", the mage now coughed with his raspy voice. "You shall pick up the rocks and throw them at that target. It is a necessity to test your strength and aim for the play, so we know you can pretend combat without hurting anyone in reality. Are you ready?"

Link nodded and picked up a rock. The task was easy. He hit the first targets without any problem. It got a bit harder with moving targets, but it wasn't too hard.  
A few other tasks consisted of doing a rolling attack on the ground, jumping sideways and doing back flips. Link passed all of them pretty easily.  
"Excellent, my boy, excellent!" the mayor cheered. "Now for the most difficult part! Trinnean – since you are applying for the part of the Hero – let us see how well you can work with each other! Merrick, please arm the boys with those wooden swords. Yes, precisely those. Now, begin!"

The boys were armed and were places facing each other in an open area.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, man", Trinnean smiled.  
Link nodded with a laugh. He wouldn't, either.  
The boys ran towards each other and fought with all their might, careful not to hit each other. Each of them took a little damage, but not too much.  
"This is going well!" Trinnean shouted. "Hey, you remember how to swing the sword vertically, right? Like this?"  
Trinnean moved and Link copied. Yes, he still remembered.  
"Excellent!" the mayor called. "Let us test what other moves you know! What about the thrust? Try on that dummy over there below the tree! Unleash all your power! Yes, good! _Good!_ "

The practice carried on for a while. When it ended, the mayor and the mage thanked the boys for their co-operation and would take notes. Now they were free to leave.  
"Remember that we will publish the results later this afternoon by the watchtower!" mayor Bram called after them.  
"Will do!" Trinnean replied while walking away. "Man, that was fun, wasn't it?" he continued turned to Link. "Heh, you're so good with swords, I almost didn't have a chance back there! It's almost like you should apply for the Hero role!"  
"Don't count on it", a cold voice hissed.

The boys turned their eyes to the spokesman.  
Kale.  
He still stood in line, looking as grumpy as ever. His long, pale hair was done in tresses and a ponytail. They lightly flitted in the wind together with his exquisite clothes that Lorna had made. His eyes squinted in bitterness.  
"What do you mean by that?" Trinnean asked.  
"Only that I know that I _will_ get the part." Kale showed off a smug smile. "I've practiced day and night, as long as they've lasted, just to get my moves _perfect_."  
"Not really. You've practiced daily, I bet, but not as much as you think", Trinnean gnarled. "I've seen you beat up poor Henny for not being villanous enough. And forcing others to be your counterpart! Most of the time, your practices have been about yelling at others."  
"It's not _my_ fauly if they don't do it well enough!" Kale hissed. "They _know_ I want to be perfect. I think I can expect of them to help me out on that."  
"I think you're a bad friend", Trinnean grunted. "And that you should shut up. I kind of feel sorry for Lorna. Dating you must be hard enough, but living under the same roof...? With all that negativity? Man, I'm going crazy just thinking about it!"  
Kale mumbled something and blushed. Link noticed that some of the words were that yes, he was very grateful for that when he had nowhere to go and that he had someone who loved him, but that it was none of their business. Then he also muttered some grumbling noises that were too low to make out.

"Whatever, man", Trinnean sighed and left. Link followed him.

"Can you believe that guy? He's so rude! It's almost like I want to stick around and see how he actually does at the tryouts... but... hey, we've got work to do. Let's swing by your house and see if Archie is back, then head right to the stables, alright?"

"Alright", Link nodded.

Unfortunately, uncle Archie had not arrived yet. He had promised to get home before noon, and the sun was curently slowly moving downwards. Link wondered if something had happened to Archie. But he wasn't worried – uncle always made sure to get home, no matter what.

The boys went to the stables to pick up the horses. Their favourite mares, Tooh and Epona, were prepared.

"Alright, let's go cut us some firewood!" Trinnean merrily hummed as he dashed off on Tooh. Well, it wasn't much of a dashing with the carriage behind her, but, she was still fast. Link and Epona followed closely behind, jumping over some fallen trees, as they usually would.  
They rode from the habited parts of the village to the forest. There was a good spot from where they usually stocked up on wood, marked with a little shed for storing various things.

They prepared the axes and the wagon. Then, they were ready.  
"Hey", Trinnean mused. "It's been a while since we played that game! Remember? Want to see if we've still got it?"  
Link nodded. Sure, that sounded like fun.

"Want to place a wager?" Trinnean smiled. "Let's say... 20 rupees."  
Link agreed to that. That made Trinnean happy.  
"Alright, ready?" he said. "Right, do you remember the rules? The one with green marks you cut, and red are mine. Let's see how many we can cut in two minutes! And don't make a sloppy job or cut mine, that equals minus points!"  
Link laughed and nodded again, yes, he remembered.  
And then the the boys began. It was a fast-paced run with lots of screams and taunts, and they cut tree after tree after tree... until time was up.  
"Man..." Trinnean grunted. "You were better this time. Alright, you've earned these 20 rupees. Let's finish the job, clean up and return home."  
After cutting all trees needed the boys put their axes aside. They bound the woods into stacks and loaded them on the carriage until it was filled to the brim.  
"All done!" Trinnean then exclaimed happily. "Now, let's go home..."  
He turned around to fetch their tools, but stopped randomly, one foot in the air.  
"Hey..." he said, emptily. "Where are the axes?  
Link looked at the stump where they had put them during loading. They were not there anymore.  
He looked around. There! A few metres ahead a cloaked someone was sneaking away with both axes and some branches in their arms.  
Trinnean crossed his arms and cleared his throat. The cultprit turned slowly turned around.  
The boys gasped in shock.

Its face was horrible – all distorted and green. Teeth were sharp and its eyes glowed in a strange, yellow colour...

This was a monster.  
Trinnean and Link were a bit shocked to see it, but held back their fear. They were unarmed and maybe, if they'd stay brave, they could get back their things. As long as they persisted.  
The monster seemed like it could actually give in. First it looked a tad guilty, smilingly stepped forwared and offered to return what it took. Trinnean reached out his hand to take the things, but fell for a dirty trick. The monster backed quickly away, snickering. Trinnean landed on the ground with a thud. The monster laughed evilly.  
Then, it started screaming like crazy. It was a horrible sound.  
Replies started to sound all around. First from a bush to the left. Then, another from the right. And the front, and the back...  
Then a horde of monsters jumped out to attack.


	3. Chapter 2: Evil appears

**Chapter two: Evil appears**

The monsters were surrounding Link and Trinnean. Laughing maliciously, they came closer and closer. The one with the axes seemed particularly vicious.  
The horses were attacked, but managed to shake off their assailants. They neighed worriedly and ran away back to the village.

Link grunted. Now they had no defense and no way to escape.

"Man", he heard Trinnean whisper. "What are we going to do...?"  
Link had no suggestions. They could of course try using their bare fists, but that wouldn't do much damage. As the monsters closed in on them he looked around almost desperately. There _had_ to be something usable around here! Sticks, or anything...!

But no. Link couldn't find anything. The monsters came closer... and closer... and at the worst possible moment, someone stormed out of the woods with a loud scream.  
Wildly swinging a sword, they took out four, five, six monsters at once. The monsters turned their heads to gaze upon their attacker. It a wild man with thick, dark moustaches and torn clothes.  
An adventurer's clothes.  
The hoodie came off as he slew another monster, revealing his face. Link

"Archie!" Trinnean gasped. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Not now, Trinnean!" uncle Archie shouted and took out the monster with the axes. He grabbed them and put the sword into its scabbard.

"Link, catch!" he shouted and threw the sword to Link, who caught it mid-air.  
"Nice!" complimented Trinnean, who now started to warm up and dared taking out the monsters with his fists.  
The monsters had no chance now. It was just a matter of minutes how fast they would lose. But still, for some reason, they didn't turn away. They attacked until there was nobody left standing.  
When the last monster was slewn, Archie brushed the dust of his hands.  
"Well, boys", he said. "Well done."  
"What!" Trinnean laughed. "We couldn't have done much if you hadn't shown up like that. Thanks, man! Like, a billion! You saved our hinds good!"  
Archie frowned.

"Yes", replied he. "I'm very glad I found you in time. But it's strange... monsters haven't roamed Hyrule for centuries... and now, they turn up everywhere..."  
"You mean... you saw them on your journey, too?" Trinnean gasped.

"Indeed", Archie replied. "And there have been other strange appearences all over Hyrule... let me see..." Archie started to look around frantically, "aha! Yes, there it is."

Link turned to look what his uncle was looking at.  
How odd. Link hadn't noticed it before, but on a rock close to the meadow, just on the other side from where they were standing, there was a long crack, leaping from top to bottom of the boulder. It was painted with some kind of white, silvery chalk.  
"More and more peculiar..." he heard uncle Archie mutter, frowning and biting his lip. "I have to inform the king about this... that is, if he doesn't already know..."  
"Do you think the monsters will come to our houses...?" asked Trinnean with a hint of fright in his voice.  
"No, no", assured uncle Archie, "not to worry. They won't do that. The monsters I've encountered have avoided big crowds, only attacking people one-on-one out in the wilds, like this... but it still could be a good idea to talk to the mayor about this... then again... he is such a worry wart..."  
"I'll handle that", offered Trinnean. "I think I know how to talk to him about it."  
"Splendid", uncle Archie nodded. "Ah, that's right, I also have other things to worry about. Yes..."

Archie stroke his moustasche with a finger and then looked up at his housemate with a serious face. "Now, Link, tell me..."  
Link raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "yes?"

Archie cracked a smile.

"How did the auditions go?"  
The boys let out a hearty laughter.  
"Oh, you had me going there for a second, man!" Trinnean managed to utter between the giggles.  
And so Trinnean and Link, well, mostly Trinnean actually, told Archie all about the auditions as the three of them walked back to the village.

On the way they found the horses. They had calmed down and were grazing the wondrously green grass close to the village border.  
"I'll take them home", Trinnean offered. "You two have stuff to talk about. I'll inform uncle about the monsters... I'm sure he'd like to know about it."  
"Thank you, Trinnean", Archie nodded. "It's a shame that your other uncle is not in town anymore... people would surely feel even safer with him around. But, we can defend the village ourselves if needed, can't we, boys?"  
"Sure thing!" Trinnean said with determination. "I'll protect Naavis with all I've got!"  
Link nodded in agreement, as if to say, "me too!".  
"That's good... two strong, brave boys." Archie smiled.  
"That's us!" Trinnean grinned. "We can do anything! ...Well, I should hurry up now. Link, see you soon!"  
And so, he went away, leading the horses and waving at the men.  
"Well, then, Link", said Archie with a serious voice. "I really hope you get selected. You have been working so hard... and today, you were tested in so many other ways." Archie nodded at the sword Link was still holding in his hand. "You really have... and no matter what... you have always been such a courageous one, haven't you... even as a child."

Archie paused for a moment. His eyes got all teary-eyed, and when he spoke again, his voice started crackling:

"And that is why I want you to keep that sword. You're coming of age, Link... and with these monsters around, I want you to have it. No, no, don't look so shocked!" Uncle Archie let out a tearful laugh. "I can always ask of another from the captain of the Royal Guard. I'm sure he'd give me one if necessary. He's actually the one who gave me that very sword in your hands, too, so... he'd understand why I'm giving this to you now. I'm sure you'll make great use of it."

Link smiled warmly, and nodded as thanks.

"It's great to see you this happy..." uncle Archie sniffled. "Considering how sad you were after losing your memories as a child... and I know you're frustrated you haven't figured things out yet... but I'm so proud of you. Your courage has taken you this far and kept you smiling every day. The gods have smiled on you. You are one lucky boy, Link... no... you're a man now, aren't you? A grown, strong young man, hopefully going to Hyrule soon..." He laughed and let out a happy sigh. "My boy, do you remember the first time I took you to the castle? Perhaps you don't... you were so small, and it was right after that... terrible thing, after all... but you and the princess were playing in the gardens. The both of you had gone through a lot of trouble and... that day, I remember that the king was so happy to see his daughter smile again after a long time of pain."

Link smiled. Perhaps he didn't remember that time, but it still sounded like a pleasant thing every time Archie mentioned it.

They carried on. Uncle Archie silenced for a while, as if he was thinking.  
"...Link.", he said suddenly. "If you don't get any part – guess what. I'm taking you there. To Hyrule. Better yet; to the castle. I need to make my final delivery soon, and it will be directly to the king... and I want to take you with me. I want you to see Hyrule, meet the king, maybe even the princess, and... just spend some time together, you and me. What do you say? Does it sound like fun going away for a while with this old, scruffy man?"  
Link's eyes widened. His face cracked up in a wild smile and he nodded furiously; yes! It sounded like great fun!  
"It's settled, then." Archie chuckled heartily. "Let's go as soon as the festivities are over, alright? We all have so much to think about until they are over... with the play and the giant festival in town, and dinners under moonlight and lanterns... I'm looking forward to the dinner especially! Serena's cooking is so wonderous..."  
Uncle Archie laughed.  
"Well... I need to rest for a while now..." Archie stretched his back. "After all, I'm a tired old man. And you, Link, need to head back to the watchtower! Mayor Bram must be done with the results by now, don't you think? When you find out how things went, come right back home and tell me, alright?"

Link let uncle go and went back to Naavis. Lots of people had gathered at the watchtower. Everyone was so curious to see the results of the auditions.  
Link met Trinnean only seconds after arriving. He seemed upset about something, talking with his father, Bryn, about something.  
"Yo, man!" he said. "I told uncle about the monsters... and he... well, he didn't take it well. He said we shouldn't tell the others... at least not yet... but I wonder if that's really a good idea..."

Trinnean looked worried, he even almost whined a little.

"Don't worry, son", said Bryn. "I'm sure we can get it through to his foggy brain... he's just too proud to think about anything else than the play now... oh, look! He even made Parth take some horses down here... what an idiot... I'll go talk to him..."

Link and Trinnean looked at the horses. Indeed, Tooh and Epona were led down the hill to the mayor. They could hear the three men argue wether having horses in the play or not.

"Yeah..." Trinnean said. "This is... man... I just hope it'll all end well. Anyways", he then said, in a much more cheerful voice, "there's something you gotta see. Go look at the results." He went ahead and pointed. "Read _this_ line."  
Link went to the watchtower read the paper at the point where Trinnean was pointing. It was who had gotten the hero part.

It was...  
 _Link_.

Link felt flabbergasted. What was this...?

"I still haven't gotten any proper explanation", Trinnean said, "but there's no mistake. You're the hero."

"Which is strange, because _I_ should be the hero!" hissed a voice behind them.  
It was Kale.  
"I've practiced _so hard_ ", he said, "and Link, who _didn't even apply_ for it, gets it!? _Why_!?"  
"M-my dear boy! I beg of you, d-do not be disappointed!" mayor Bram excused. "P-please! Let me explain! You see... Link actually did well during the audition... and even if you both others did, as well... he did better. Kale, your performance was good, but not what we were looking for... you simply... do not look that heroic, you know? And as for my nephew... I am so sorry, Trinnean, dear, but the clothes would not fit you! You are far too muscular for the the green hero's outfit!"

"I-I'm not!" Trinnean stuttered in offense. "I just..."

"Hmph!" uttered Kale. "It doesn't _matter_ that Link did well. He _didn't_ apply for the hero's part! At _all_!"

"He sure didn't", muttered a tiny boy named Henny. He looked really cross – no wonder. Link was sure that Henny applied for the Hero's role, too.

"AHEM!" a really loud, cracking voice exclaimed. "Our desicion stays! Now, we have clothes to try on... Link, here are yours... and Kale, you get to play the magician! Is that not just exciting as well? His clothes are quite fashionable, you know! Oh, but the best outfit is, oh, my, oh my!My dear, dear Livia... she is already changing... and what a wondrous dress it is! It is beautiful and extravagant and truly fitting royalty, it is! Ah..." the mayor sighed happily. "And you, Link, will do splendid as the hero! Now, off you go! Go change, my boy, change!"

Link was pushed away by the mayor. He almost tripped, but got quickly back on his feet and went behind a bush to put on the clothes.  
But before Link could even strip his shirt off, he was interrupted by Trinnean.

"Hey", he said. "I know that you didn't apply to the hero part just because I wanted it, but... I just want to tell you, I'm not mad. Actually, the other way around! I'm just happy that Kale didn't get it!" He laughed. "And I still get to play a Sheikah warrior. I know, they're both girls, but... they're cool, so it doesn't matter. Also, as you already heard, Livia's the princess. She won our bet." He laughed again. "What can you do... but she'll have this one. And so do you. I know you're in this just for fun and that you really didn't care what part you get, as long as you're in it... it's what you told me, right? So..." Trinnean chuckled. "Knock yourself out, hero. Just be careful with my little sis, okay?"  
Link laughed and nodded. Yeah, he would. Trinnean smilingly bumped Link's shoulder with his huge fist and went back to the others.

The clothes actually fit perfectly. Almost as if they had been made just for him. It was a bit weird, actually. The clothes also came with a small wooden shield. A note stuck on it told Link that it was a wooden replica of the royal guard force's shields, handcrafted by none other than the mayor's brother, Bryn the carpented.  
Link smiled. Sword and shield. Now he was fully equipped.

He walked back to the others, smiling joyfully. This was going to be such fun!  
That's when something strange happened.

Smoke quickly began to spread around them. A thick and intense nothingness blocked out Link's vision quickly and he saw nothing but gray.  
Neither could anyone else, apparently:  
"Hey, I can't see!" someone shouted.

"Me neither!" shouted another.

"Ow! Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Is something burning? Can anyone smell anything? Oh no, I hope father is not cooking again..."

"Don't worry. If it was him, it would've smelt a lot worse... OWW!"  
After that discussion, things were quiet for a while. Well, except for people trying to locate themselves in all confusion... until Link heard first a bump, then someone laughed maliciously. And after that, someone shouting, "hey!"

Link drew the sword uncle Archie had given him. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.  
He walked slowly, trying to look through the fog, but it was so thick that it was impossible to see anything at all.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Hey, who's that?" he heard Trinnean's voice say.  
Link murmured something.  
"Link? That you man?"

And at that moment, Link began seeing details of Trinnean's body and face. The smoke was slowly clearing off.  
People were standing in really strange and awkward positions. The mayor was cowering on the ground, Trinnean was surprised to see Link standing on his right foot and Kale was wearing... a fluffy, green pajamas.

"Heck _yes_!" he shouted. "The smoke cover worked! And now, _I'm_ the hero!"  
"Dressed in my old aunt's nightgown", muttered Henny. "Give it back. I just got it laundered."

Lorna giggled as Henny grabbed a blushing Kale by the wrist and demanded he'd go change behind a rock.  
"Sweety", she said, "I know how much you wanted this, but I promise you'll look much cooler in the villain's outfit. Look. It's black and violet. A really cool combination, you'll look good in it."

Kale muttered something, and said "give it here", and went behind a rock to change.  
The mayor's eyes were teary and shimmering as he saw Link.  
"Oh, my boy", he said. "Yes. Oh yes. Marvellous... marvellous!"

"Eh", Kale said. "He doesn't look _that_ special."

Everybody stared at Kale. He was already dressed in a long, dark purple tunic, a black hat and matching cape. He was actually looking really cool in that.  
"Man... you're quick", Trinnean stated.

Lorna giggled.  
"That's my fashion-freak boyfriend, alright! He can make five changes a minute. He's really fast!"

A low sound of impression went through the crowd.

"Well... never the matter", said the mayor then. "Now, we need the princess... where is she?"

"I wonder that, too", creaked an old voice.  
Master Merrick stepped from the shadows of the trees. He looked really tired, and for some reason, his skin had this unhealthy, blue tone.

"Ah, master Merrick!" said the mayor. "How glad I am that you could join us today! Will you do the honours of narrating today's rehearsal?"  
"Yes, yes", master Merrick muttered. "Sure, whatever you want to hear."  
"Uh, Merrick?" Trinnean asked. "Something wrong?"  
The old man sighed. He looked annoyed and was silent for a while, like if he didn't know what to reply.  
"No, it's nothing", he finally muttered after a while. "I'm just tired, boy. Just... really... tired... so please, let's get this over with."  
"Well, I hope you'll get better soon", someone said behind the crowd.  
Everyone turned around.

Livia had arrived. And she looked... just like a princess.  
Link gasped. If he had not known her, he would've thought she was royalty for real.  
"Oh... my... goodness!" the mayor cried. "Ah, what a lovely princess you make! Absolutely lovely... your royal highness!" He bowed dramatically, and in an elegant manner he kissed her hand.

"Heh, isn't she just precious?" said Serena, Livia's mother, who had arrived with them. "To think..." she snivelled and apparently couldn't finish the sentence. "This is just... such a wondrous occasion, you know!"  
"Oh indeed", the master Merrick said. "Oh indeed..."  
His voice sounded strange, almost... mechanically deranged. And then, his face turned into a miscevious, almost evil grin.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule", he said. "You are coming with me."

"What?" Livia blinked nervously and backed away. But the old shaman just chuckled.  
"Oh..." he said. "You'll see."  
Master Merrick's eyes turned all big and red, like if he was a monster.

He flew up into the air, still laughing, and pointed his wooden staff at Livia.  
Suddenly, she was up on the back of Tooh, right behind master Merrick.  
With a smack of his wand, he made the mare rear and then gallop off in panic, right out of the village. He laughed like a maniac.  
"This is not part of the play!" Livia shouted. "It can't be! I was not prepared for this! Master Merrick, please let me down!"

"That is not master Merrick!" mayor shrieked. "It... it-t-t-t-t-t... T-T-T-Trinnean, it must be one of those monsters you spoke of!"

"WHAT!?" people all around shrieked.  
"Mo-monsters!?" squeaked Lorna.  
"My baby girl kidnapped by a monster!?" Bryn shouted. "No! Livia, wait! I'll save you! I'll...!"

But before anyone could do anything, Link had already jumped up on Epona and rode after Merrick and Livia.

The other Navitians watched, stunned, as they quickly disappeared out of the village. They could only hope that everything would be alright.

~ · : △ : · ~

Far, far away from Naavis, a man walked back and forth in the halls of a dark castle. His dark cape and long, silver hair flowed behind him as he walked. He was quite frustrated.  
"I wonder if everything is going according to plan", the man muttered. "We cannot allow any mistakes... like last time... we must be careful. I hope she won't get discovered..."  
"Do you really think she can do it?" asked a boy with long, red hair. He was toying with the medallion that pinned his cape in place. "I, for one, don't trust her. I mean. She just turned up from nowhere, didn't she? And she's not the only one to do so."

"I admit that all this is quite... mysterious", the man agreed. "She is... well... she can be quite... strong-willed... and she seems to have different plans from my own."  
"Oh?" the boy wondered, slightly more interested now.  
"Indeed", the man affirmed. "But, fret not... as long as we find what we are supposed to... and you, my boy, will need to work on what I have asked you to do while I... satisfy... the required commissions we have been given. And when we have all that power... we will use that to destroy Hyrule, no matter what. And the Great One will surely be grateful for that."  
He walked up to the window. Outside it lied a dark world that looked like it was decaying much faster than it should. The sky was burning with the setting sun.  
"I have a plan, my boy..." the man slowly chuckled. "But it will take time... and making every move right... it will not be easy, that is for sure... but with the wisdom we possess, we can make it. Of that, I am certain."

He paused for a moment to smirk.  
"Truly certain."


	4. Chapter 3: Hyrule Castle Town

**Chapter three: Hyrule Castle Town**

Link rode as fast as he could. Merrick and Livia were heading out of the village – towards Hyrule Fields. Who knew what monsters could lurk out there? And what was Merrick – if it was him – going to do with Livia, anyway? Whoever he was, would not get away with this.

Even if Epona was fast, Link needed her to go faster. He made her take a shortcut out of the village, through the woods, and caught up with the others. He kept hidden for as long as he could behind the trees. And finally, out on Hyrule Field, he bashed out.

Merrick turned his face at Link. He looked crazy. His eyes were glowing red and he was growing in size, all the time. And Livia was screaming.  
"Stop!" she shouted. "Where are you taking me!?"

"Oh, shut up!" Master Merrick's voice sounded more and more horrible for each turn he spoke.

He looked like he was going to make Tooh go even faster, when Link saw an opportunity to push them. He missed.

"Annoying little brat!" shouted Merrick's distorted voice.

He started to ride around in circles, in tries to get rid of Link. But Epona was faster. Each time Link got close enough he had a chance to push them. It was hard not to miss, but after he had managed to push Merrick three times, the shaman and Livia fell off the horse. Livia fell hard on the ground, hurting her foot in the process.  
She lied groaning in pain as the little shaman approached her with the face of a madman.

"Enough!" shouted he. "I have no time for such foolish games! Princess of Hyrule, you are my prisoner, and I shall take you to– "

"But I'm not a real princess!" interrupted Livia. "Let me go! Show me who you are! You can't be master Merrick, now, can you!?"

The old man laughed. "As I'd fall for that!"

"No, really!" Livia persisted. "Look at us – we're wearing costumes! For a play! A theatre! FOR the princess, and the others in the Royal Family!"

Merrick's eyes squinted. He gazed from Livia to Link with a suspicious glare for a very long time in silence.  
Link could not take this. He drew his sword and stared back at the shaman. Then, he attacked.  
Master Merrick skilfully teleported a bit away.  
"Careful, boy!" his crackling voice shouted. "You don't want to hurt this old man now, would you? His soul is present, somewhere under my control. He would know what you're doing... and right now... he's begging me to let go. Or for you to get rid of me..."  
Link and Livia gasped.  
"Master Merrick's... possessed!?" Livia whispered.

So it seemed. Link grunted. He had to find a way to drive the evil spirit out of Merrick's body. And, after a few second's consideration, he ran to attack. But just as before, the shaman just teleported himself away.  
"Master Merrick has never been able to do that before..." mumbled Livia. "Whoever you are, you must be quite powerful..."  
"Indeed I am!" said Merrick. "But even powerful people as me can make mistakes. I see now that you are nothing but mere peasants. Therefore, I shall leave you..."  
Merrick soared up into the air, and landed hard on Tooh. The mare neighed and reared.  
"... and so, I will head for the _real_ princess of Hyrule!" he shrieked.

Link made an attempt to get onto Epona, but the shaman just chuckled.  
"Not so fast", he said, and sent a lightning smacking the rear of the auburn horse. She neighed desperately in pain. In full panic, she ran away, as fast as she could, further and further away from Naavis.

"And now... good bye", said master Merrick, smacked Tooh, and rode away laughing like crazy.

Link wanted to run after him, but he realized quickly that there was no way he could catch up with a horse all on his own. Besides, Livia was hurt.  
He crouched at her side and looked at her ankle. It was blue and pulsating.  
"At least it's not broken", groaned Livia with a tired smile. "I think it'll heal up nicely soon enough. You need to head to Hyrule Castle and warn the princess. I know it may seem useless without a horse, but you have to try, Link! I have a feeling that whoever is possessing master Merrick have bad, bad plans in mind..."  
Link grunted and glanced at Livia's ankle.

"Don't worry about me", she said. "I'll be fine. I'll walk home, and you..."  
"OOOI!" a voice interrupted from the distance.  
Link and Livia looked up. A young girl was running towards them. She was dressed in a comfortable clothes, a hat and carried a backpack. The girl had short, blonde hair was just as short of height; probably no older than eleven, twelve years or so.  
"I heard some horrible sounds! Is everything okay!?" she asked.  
"Well", Livia said, and told the girl what happened.  
"That's really bad!" the girl gasped. "I was wondering when those monsters were going to do something really bad! You're right. We have to alert the princess. NOW!"  
She looked at Link.  
"You go", she said. "You're probably much faster than me. And don't worry about your friend. I'll help her out. Don't look at me like that! I'm a witch-in-training, and I also have a dagger. I can defend us if monsters turn up! Oh, but one more thing..."  
The girl put her backpack on the ground in front of her and started digging within it. Soon, she produced two scrolls and handed them to Link.

"Here are maps of Hyrule Field and Hyrule Castle Town", she said. "You'll need them. Now, go! The town is that way!"  
Link nodded as thanks. He waved at Livia and started running the way the girl had pointed.  
"And hey!" the girl shouted after him. "If you need help, just go to the library, and tell them Aran sent you! They'll help you for sure!"

Link waved again as thanks and sped up his running. He hoped having a chance to get to the princess before master Merrick.

Unfortunately, the way was long and difficult. The fields were larger than Link ever had imagined, and few signs telling him which way to go. Here and there, monsters stalled Link on his way. They were of the same kind as the ones he'd battled with Trinnean and uncle Archie. Here and there, he noticed similar white cracks as the one from before.

Link kept running and running. Sometimes, he'd check on the map that he was going in the right direction, but it was hard to tell since he didn't have a compass. But he did as the girl named Aran said and kept going in the same direction.

Yes! Finally! At the horizon, towers started showing. And they soon grew, and displayed a castle under them, and a town, and a wall...  
Link sped up. He still had monsters to fight, but soon enough, he had reached the castle town gates. He was finally there.  
As he walked through the gates he noticed how different the castle town was from Naavis. The town was a bustling place with lots of people and houses and everything. It was all so... colourful. Perhaps because of the upcoming festival. Because everywhere, people were running around and preparing in every way. Garlands and posters decorated everything, stands and stages prepared for performances and sales, the smell of flowers and freshly made food spreading in the streets. Some performers were practicing their rituals before cheering crowds.

Link walked around in amazement, almost forgetting for a second why he was here. He quickly gathered his thoughts together. Focus! The princess might be in danger!  
He figured that it can't be that hard to find the castle, but it was. Link walked around the streets, finding the most peculiar things; an outdoor weapon shop ran by a freckled teenager, a spooky-looking potion shop owned by scientists, a fortune-teller, a circus tent full of challenges for the brave, and an indoor shooting range game. It was all so fun and weird.

Another thing was even weirder though. When he asked the citizens if they had seen master Merrick, they all responded with a no. But perhaps, as a vendor pointed out, people were too busy to notice anything than their own business. Link admitted that it could be possible.

Exploring the town further, he finally found the castle gates. But Link was out of luck. The soldiers guarding were not too fond of him.

"Why would we let you in?" one asked. "You're but a simpleton! You have no business with the Royal Family!"  
Link tried explaining that the princess was in danger. But the guards just laughed it off.  
"As if we're to believe that!" said the other guard. "You just try to make up excuses. We know about the monsters out there, yes. But they hardly effect life as it is. They're pretty much harmless, we can fight them off easily. A supreme monster like that, possessing people... it's simply impossible! Now, scram, before we jail you!"

Link tried talking to them multiple times, but the guards were firm as stone. None of them would let him in at all.

For a while, Link felt hopeless. But then he remembered what Aran had said. Find the library nd they'll help.  
Link rolled out the town map and looked at it. It was hand-drawn and very well made. He scanned the notes telling what places there were and found the library pretty quickly. It was at the very western end of town, close to the postal office.

He put the map back into his pockets and headed straight for the library. It was a long walk. When he finally made it he was impressed with the huge, gray building with stairs and statues. This looked like a really fancy place.

Walking into the library, Link noticed that the insides didn't look as good as the outsides. The bookshelves were neat and organized, perhaps, but on the librarian's desk were heaps of papers filled with scribblings and drawings. And behind it sat a brown-haired man with glasses, frantically sketching on something.  
Link walked up to him. He tried getting the man's attention, but whatever Link did, the man just kept sketching and mumbling to himself. Not even bashing into the counter helped.

"Please, don't do that", said a voice behind Link. Link holted and turned around. There stood a tall man with long, silver hair in a ponytail. He emitted to be quite a serious person.  
"Oh, hello", the silver-haired one said. "I apologize for interrupting you like that, but, as you can see, my colleague can't be bothered to return to reality right now. When he's in his flow... nothing disturbs him." The silver one let out a faint chuckle. "Now. How can i help you?"

Link explained that he needed help to get into the castle, and mentioned Aran's name in the process.  
"Aran told you that?" the silver-haired librarian said. "Well... she's a bit too optimistic, I'm afraid. She's always been like so. And your story doesn't sound that belieavable, either... but..." The silver-haired man sighed. "You look really desperate... and Aran wouldn't tell you that unless it was really a dangerous situation, I guess... and with all these monsters around, who knows that could happen... but I wonder..."  
Link _was_ desperate. "Please!", he cried.  
"Well..." the silver-haired librarian sighed and ran a hand through his ponytail. "Alright, then. There _is_ a secret way into the castle. One that the guards use in dire situations. We can ask the bartender to let you through... but I can't promise anything. Give him this note. I'll pray for you, my friend... good luck. Now, if you excuse me, I have experiments to return to."

He bowed slightly and walked over to the counter, and begun looking at the other man's sketches, pointing out things, discussing. Apparently he knew how to break into that guy's concentration field.

Not that it bothered Link. He had a mission to do. And it just got longer and longer...

Back out on the streets again Link looked at the map. The tavern was quite close to the castle, in a back alley down some stairs. Link rolled up the map and started walking.

People hurried by, minding only their own business. Link had to dodge a few that came running right into him a few times, but it didn't bother him too much. The closer he got to the tavern, however, he noticed how the town changed.

Narrower streets took him to more homey places. It was pretty empty, but people were still filling the place.

Link searched for the tavern, following the path on the map. When he finally saw the sign saying "Lone Horse Tavern – just down the southern steps, that way", Link felt so joyous he started running for it... only to bump into someone who just rounded the corner.  
It was a girl in a long, white dress and a hooded cape that covered her face. She was carrying a basket full of scrolls. They flew up into the air as her butt landed hard on the stepping stones.  
"Ouch!" said she. "Be careful, will you, please!?"  
Her voice sounded faint, like she had a cold. The girl quickly stood up to brush the dust off her clothes and quickly gathered the scrolls back into the basket.  
"Excuse me that I can't stay any longer, I'm in a hurry", she mumbled and ran off.

Peculiar. Link wondered if all townspeople were like that. Oh well, what did it matter to him. He took a step forward and put his foot on something crispy and fragile.  
Link looked at the ground. The girl had apparently dropped one of the scrolls.  
He picked it up and turned around to shout after her, but she had already disappeared. He ran in the direction she had gone and searched, but she had vanished completely. When asking other people if they had seen her, they had either been too busy to notice or not caring really. Almost everyone was in a hurry these days, they said.

Link untied the light blue ribbon and opened the scroll. It was empty. Well, if the girl ran off that quickly, not really caring to check twice that she'd gathered everything... hardly a bit of parchment gone missing would bother her, Link reasoned. So, he put it in his pocket and took it with him. Paper could always be used for something.  
He kept on walking towards the tavern. It took him five minutes to reach it, walking past lots of guards on the way. Apparently it was a good meeting spot for them.  
The tavern was cosy, and for the moment empty. Since night was falling the barkeeper was preparing for customers to turn up in a while. He was a jolly, fat man with a huge moustache and a little ponytail at the neck. He reminded slightly of uncle Archie.  
"G'day, young sir!" the barkeeper greeted when Link walked in. "What can I get you?"

Link shook his head and just gave him the note he had gotten from the librarian. The barkeeper read it with great interest.  
"So you need to go through there, do you?" he mumbled. "Hrrrmmhh... that will be quite troublesome... I can't let through just anyone, you know..."

Link explained the situation.

"What? The princess of Hyrule is in danger... you say? Hrrrmmmmmmmh... I guess I could believe you... really strange things really have happened around here lately. And if the gossip of the mail witch is true, then..."

The barkeeper thought about it for a minute, growling to himself.  
"Alright, kid, listen up", he said after a while. "I'll open up the passageway for you if you do me one thing. That okay?"

Link nodded. Of course! Anything! As long as he got to go ahead... oh, how he hope that it wasn't too late yet...

"You're gonna pay up, sonny", said the bartender. "How about... ten Rupees?"  
Link agreed to it.  
"Really? Then what about... twenty Rupees?"  
Link agreed again.  
"What do you say about... five hundred Rupees?"  
Link gulped. He didn't have that much money.  
"I'm just kidding you, lad", laughed the barkeeper. "I would never take money to do something like this. No, I want you to go fetch my medicine. I'll even give you the money and an empty bottle for it. Here."  
The bartender gave Link the items. Link accepted them politely.  
"I don't have the time right now, see, I need to clean up before the soldiers come here for the evening... so you better hurry up if you want to use the passage without them seeing you." The barkeeper laughed lightly. "Off you go, sonny."

And so, he returned to his business. Link went outside to do what he had been requested. This never ended, he thought to himself as he went to the potion shop he had seen earlier.  
If the outsides had looked spooky, then it was nothing compared to the insides. It was dark, moist, with foams and steams oozing of different colours oozing up everywhere from half a dozen of cauldrons.

Behind the counter stood a man in a lab coat and goggles. He was bald and had very, very sharp teeth.  
"Velcome!" he greeted. "Vat can I get you, young man?"  
Link asked about the barteender's medicine.  
"O, zat!" the shopkeeper blurted out. "Zat medicine... oooh, yesss... it is very strong stuff. Yes, indeed. Can you handle taking it vith you, vithout bursting from ze horrible smell? It stinks, you see... it stinks really bad! It is like you have taken a reaaaaally, biiiiiig, baaaaad, smeeeeellyyyyy –"  
"Oh, father... don't be so melodramatic."  
A teenage girl, with long dark hair and striped kneesocks came trotting down a thin spiral staircase. Her heavy makeup and hair ribbons with skulls made her look rather... dark-minded.  
"Why don't you just use this?" she sighed and gave him a bottle. "Just a few drops and the smell is gone... well... it smells less, at least."

She walked over to a small kettle, lift the lid and let a few drops of the liquid in her bottle into the medicine. Link almost choked on the bad smell. It was really horrible!

"Ah... indeed, my little blossom", nodded the shopkeeper slowly. "A good idea. A very, very good idea. Now, please, mister customer? Ze bottle, if you do not mind."

Link handed it over. The shopkeeper scooped it up and Link paid for the medicine. It actually cost just two thirds of the amound that the bartender had given him.

"Zank you and velcome again!" the shopkeeper smiled. But Link could swear there was something... disappointing in his smile.  
On his way out, his creepy-looking daughter let out a "pst", and wanted him to come closer.  
"My father can be quite... odd... sometimes", she said. "Don't stay here for too long. Bad things might happen if you let him talk too long and the oozes get you", she warned. "Hopefully you never need to set foot here again. Buy medicine from the witch in the forest instead. It's just as good as ours. Good bye."

Somewhat confused, Link left the building. He went straight for the tavern and gave the medicine to the barkeeper.  
"Ah, thank goodness!" he cried out. "My feet have been itching like crazy! This calming balm will be great for them... thank you, sonny! In all honesty, I kind of had the time to go, yesterday... but last time I was in that shop... well, maybe you noticed yourself what they're like." The bartender laughed and then went silent for a few seconds. Inhaling, he said: "... Can I just ask you something. Was there any money left when you had bought the potion?"  
Link decided to be honest and give the money back.  
"Good lad, you are!" the bartender said. "You passed the test!"

Link exhaled in joy. So it was a test!  
"And since you were so nice to answer correctly from the very start, I'll give you an empty bottle as thanks!" the barkeeper laughed. "You never know when you need one of those, you know? And now... I'll open the passageway. Hurry inside! The day is almost over, and the soldiers are coming to drink the night away."

Almost delirious with unbeliavable joy, Link was taken to the kitchen of the bar, and from there, through a cellar door.  
The corridor down there was dark and damp. The bartender warned that rats and snakes may lurk in there, but Link would be fine. He had the sword, after all.

"Good luck, lad. Bang on the cellar door if something happens", the bartender finished and closed the cellar door.

Link looked into the darkness of the corridor leading to the castle. Not much left. Soon he could warn the princess of the possessed master Merrick.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 4: Princess Zelda

**Chapter four: Princess Zelda**

The castle bathed in sunlight. It was noon, and princess Zelda walked the hallways, minding only her own thoughts. She sighed, seemingly tired, but she kept on walking in a fast pace anyways. Her steps echoed as she went.  
"Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!" someone shouted further down the hall.  
The princess sighed again, this time in annoyment. Trying to hide it, she turned around.

There came the royal chancellor running to her side. His green suit and wig looked funny as he ran towards her.  
"Ah, thank you, Your Grace, for slowing wdown..." he panted as he finally caught up. "You see, this is for those houses I talked about earlier... you will need to sign this paper, here..."

"Ah... yes. Zelda sighed. "Of course."  
She grabbed the feather pen the man was holding, skimmed through the paper and finally signed the paper, using a nearby cupboard as a supporter.  
"Thank you, Your Grace!" bowed the chancellor. "Now we can finally start building new homes!"  
Zelda smiled tiredly. "Yes, yes... that is great... now, please, leave me alone..."  
"But Your Grace!" blurted the chancellor out. "There are tons of politic documents for you to go through, and..."  
"Yes, yes", the princess said and stroke a strand of her red hair back into place. "I have actually dealt with most of them. I just need a little fresh air... so please... leave me be, for just a little while..."  
"Oh, you are feeling unwell!?" the chancellor jolted. "Then, by all means! Do what it takes for you to recover, Your Grace! I shall store the paperwork safely while you do so."  
"Thank you, chancellor."  
"Rest well, Your Grace." The little man bowed and then rushed away again.  
Princess Zelda smiled and shook her head. Such stress.

She opened the back door and headed for the gardens. The sun was shining and its rays warmed her restless face.  
"Princess!" a soldier gasped. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be attending to your duties?"  
"I just need some fresh air", Zelda explained, trying not to sound too annoyed. "Please, leave me alone... I need some quiet to rest up."

"Oh, of course, your highness!" the soldier apologized and hurried out of her sight.  
I don't know what they're so worried about, Zelda thought to herself. I've been fulfilling my duties almost perfectly even today. Of course, it is a tad tiring right now... and I really _should_ finish up reading those documents before nightfall... but... I need just a little tie for myself. I think I'll head for my own little garden spot... I'll just have to watch out for the guards on my way there, or they'll take me right back to that gloomy throneroom. Zelda sighed.

If only father was home...

She snuck past the guards with great precision. Princess Zelda had done this dozens of times before, and it never was too difficult, even if her long skirt and cape were rather annoying when hiding. Even worse; her dark pink and white clothes was really not ideal while sneaking around in a garden.  
Once, she thought she had been found out for sure. But she quickly hid behind a bush and hurried ahead when the guard was turned the other way.

Finally, she reached her very favourite spot in the garden; a private spot with flowerbeds and an apple tree and a bench, inside a little circular wall, so she could rest there without being disturbed.  
It was wonderfully quiet in there. Princess Zelda almost threw herself down on the grass. Her white cape and long, red hair spread out on the green. The tiara rested heavily on her forehead, and she removed the gloves to let the sun touch her pale hands.  
She enjoyed the warmth for a moment before she moved to lying beneath the great apple tree. She yawned and stretched out wide; it felt fantastic. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a faint sound of happiness.  
She had not planned on falling asleep; just get a little time to relax. But before she knew it, she had already drifted off into dreamland.  
But she was hardly having any nice dreams.

Zelda was standing by the castle gates. She was about to walk into town. By her side was Impa and a handful of soldiers.

"Hm", Impa said, "interesting atmosphere in town today..."  
"Is that so?" the princess asked. "Then, I can't wait to find out! Let us go at once!"

Princess Zelda merrily walked down the paved road – without losing her dignity, of course.

"Oh, Impa..." she said. "I love meeting the townspeople like this. I love helping them in every way I can. And I love knowing what is happening in my dear, beloved lands."  
"You have always been a kind soul, princess Zelda", commented Impa with a slight smile.  
"She truly has!" said a young, helmeted soldier by her side.

Princess Zelda smiled at them as thanks. Then, she proceeded to walk down the stairs, leading to the bustling castle town.  
It looked just like it did before the festival preparations; and a whole lot calmer. Princess Zelda liked the town much better this way. And it was such a beautiful, beautiful day...  
The townspeople gathered around her. They cheered when they saw their princess approach. She waved at them and laughed, so happy to see them, too. She gazed at them and saw so many faces; young, old, workers and farmers and aristocrats and whatnot.  
And... a little girl.

She was draped in a long cape that covered her face from Zelda's angle, and she was staring at the ground. She did not move at all; looking almost like a statue.  
This, princess Zelda found very alarming. Something must be wrong with that little girl.

She took a few steps forward. Upon touching the very last step, something very strange happened.  
The town changed completely. It suddenly bathed in a damply lit dusk, and all people had disappeared. So had Impa and the soldiers.  
"Impa!?" Zelda gasped in fright. She looked around to see where her handmaid had went, but couldn't see her anywhere.

The princess let out a worrying sound, but didn't let fear conquer. She couldn't do that. She was a member of the Royal Family, after all.

She turned around. The little girl was kneeling before Zelda, whimpering in a desperate voice.  
"Please... help...!"  
"What's wrong!?" Zelda asked.

She took the last step down from the stairs and reached for the girl. When she almost was touching her, the girl disappeared. A strong wind blew Zelda back at the stairs.

And before her, she saw a vision. A vision of darkness expanding from the sky, while a malicious laughter echoed across the grounds of Hyrule... and towards the darkness ran a young man clad in green, wielding a sword, glowing with golden light...

He was fighting the darkness, but to no avail. It was unstoppable. After a brief moment of combat, it swallowed the hero in green completely.

Zelda screamed in panic. Both from the horror before her, and because the girl had appeared before her again. This time she could see her face.  
But whoever this girl was, that was not her face. She wore the looks of an adult woman that much resembled Zelda herself.  
It was her mother.  
Mother's face opened her mouth, but got swallowed by the expanding darkness behind her. And it rapidly got closer to Zelda... until she, too, was entirely consumed by it.

The princess felt completely empty. There was no sound in the dark. And Zelda could not see anything but never-ending blackness.

But she could hear a very tiny voice calling: "You must do something... before it is too late. You must find the sword of legend and use its power. Please... help...!"

Princess Zelda gasped upon awakening. She sat up in panic. Her heart was beating fast and small pearls of sweat had formed right under her tiara.

The sky had gone dark. Crickets were chirping as the moon softly shone upon Zelda's little garden.  
Zelda swallowed. "It was all a dream..." she said in a relieved tone.  
Steps approached from the gates.  
"Is everything alright, princess Zelda?" asked a familiar voice.  
Zelda looked up. Her armoured handmaid, Impa, came walking across the garden with a slightly worried look on her face. In her hand she held the giant sword she always carried with her.  
"I... seem to have fallen asleep." Zelda took a deep breath. She looked at her hands and noticed they were shaking. She tried her best hiding them as Impa sat down beside her by the apple tree. "I just... was shocked to wake up here. That's all."  
"And you are not feeling well, I see", said Impa with a warning undertone in her voice, plucking up one of the shaking hands. "Please, princess... tell me what's wrong."

Princess Zelda sighed deeply.  
"I can't keep secrets from you, can I... well... I suppose it was obvious anyways..." Zelda laughed nervously as leaned towards the apple tree. "I... had another strange dream."  
"One like the other one's you've had lately?" asked Impa.

"Yes. The very same... I go to the castle town... and the girl... and the boy in green... and the... darkness... except..."

Zelda put a hand in front of her mouth and swallowed. "I saw... I... saw..."

"What is it, princess?"  
Zelda swallowed.  
"I saw the face of the little girl. But she... was wearing... my mother's face."  
Impa almost jolted in shock. She never did that.  
"That's...!" Impa alerted.  
"I know... and it was the very same expression as... what I saw back then..."  
The two women sat in silence, pondering. The crickets grew noisies the more they thought, it seemed.  
"It must be linked to what happened twelve years ago", Impa grunted. "If I only could've been there to save you and the queen... then perhaps you wouldn't have this kind of dream..."  
"Well... it's not like you could have done anything about it", Zelda softly reminded her. "Stop blaming yourself, Impa. It's not your fault my mother died. Besides, you saved another life that day." The princess showed a faint smile. "How is he doing? I haven't seen him since father went away... all this substituting has taken too much time. Is he training just as hard as before? Has he improved at all?"

"He is doing fine", Impa answered quickly. "But, princess... about your dream... there is one thing that is really important."  
"What is it?" asked the princess.

"The boy", Impa said. "The one in green, trying to fight the darkness, using a glowing sword... princess Zelda... do you know what that means?"  
"No...?" Zelda asked, curiosity slightly quenching her fear.  
Impa stretched her arms and turned her face at the sky, looking at the full moon. Her armour and white hair gleamed like silver, her tan skin looking almost pale in the moonlight.  
"For ages", she slowly begun, "ladies of the Royal Family, such as yourself, have been able to dream of omens... I foresee that something dark is about to come... and the green must be a sign of a legendary hero, chosen by the goddesses... so go the prophecies of Hyrule, princess Zelda... and whatever too you are dreaming of at the same time, it most likely has to do something with the upcoming situation. We must take all matters very seriously... and search for the chosen hero of Hyrule. You are dreaming of his destiny, princess Zelda. His, and Hyrule's."

"Is that so", Zelda nodded. "I see..."  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream. It was not pleasing to do so; but she did her best to avoid the most frightening parts and focus on the boy in green.  
The boy in green... who got swallowed by the darkness... something was not right about him. Princess Zelda groaned slightly, concentrating hard to find out what. That face was full of bravery... so he wasn't scared... but still... in his dreams, he kept failing. Over and over and over again... and always got killed in the same manner.  
The princess opened her eyes. She felt her heart racing once again, this time more rapidly.  
"I-Impa...", she stuttered. "I can't shake this feeling... that he can't do it alone... no matter what the goddesses want or not..." she crawled up and warmed her cold body. "The darkness... it's so strong... too strong... like if..." The princess grunted angrily. "No, I just can't explain it..."  
"Please calm down, princess Zelda", Impa said. "Do not be alarmed. We'll find out a way to deal with this, sooner or later... but now we truly know that we need to truly search for the hero."  
She faced the exit of the garden and stood up, back straight, as a trained warrior ought to when thinking about grave matters. Crossing her bandage-covered arms, she added:  
"We should start looking at once..."  
"Not yet", Zelda stated. "If the darkness truly is coming, I want to prepare in all ways possible. Impa, can you please take me to the secret room? Just for a little while?"  
Impa pondered for a while. Then, she nodded.

"I do believe you should meditate more about your dream", she said, "but preparing yourself for an impeding catastrophe is not bad either. I will take you there, princess Zelda."

Impa and Zelda opened a secret door in the garden. It led to one of the many underground halls beneath the castle that nobody but those who had anything to do with them knew of; and the room they were going for, only the two of them knew about.  
It was a huge, circular room, with a changing closet and a room for weapons.

"Here we are again..." Impa said. "Very well, princess Zelda. You know the rules of the time we are here. At these training grounds, I am your teacher, and you are my pupil. That is our relationship between these walls. Am I clear?!"  
"Yes!" Zelda stated, perhaps a little bit too loud.

"Good." Impa Now go change. I will wait here."

Zelda nodded. She went into the dressing room and quickly changed from her royal gown to a battle suit slightly similar in looks. She quickly tied up her hair and went back outside to Impa.  
She nodded approvingly.  
"Good", she said again. "Now... prepare your sword. I'm going to check how much you have practiced since our last session."  
"But Impa... no, teacher!... I... I haven't had much time to..."  
Impa bent down her head. She almost looked stern for a second, but then eased up.  
"Very well. I will go easy on you, but only this time. The circumstances are indeed different right now. So, today, we shall repeat the basics for sword and bow, to make sure you will forget none of it. So. Are you prepared?"

They practiced for a good hour. Zelda remembered more than well how to slash vertically, horizontally, and her target practice with bow and arrow was, as always, close to flawless. Impa scolded her a few times, but Zelda didn't mind. Sure, the warrioress was scary when angry or irritated, but she had known Impa for so long that she knew that Impa would never be truly mean to her. She even praised her slightly during one-on-one combat. Zelda even remembered how to find an opening in the other combatant's battle pattern and strike while their guard was dropped.  
"Excellent!" Impa laughed when the princess sent a spell of light at her, meant as a finishing attack. "Alright. This concludes our session for today. Well done, princess Zelda."

"Thank you, teacher", Zelda said, and the bowed to truly finish their time there.

The princess quickly washed up and changed back into her gown, approaching Impa who waited at the exit.  
"Ready to go?" she asked. Zelda nodded.

They opened the door and went into the dimly lit underground hall. Impa immediately returned to the subject of princess Zelda's dream.

"Now, how shall we search for the hero of destiny?"  
"We can start at the training grounds... perhaps he can be found among the soldiers..."  
"Hardly likely", Impa grunted. "Most of them really don't know what they're doing. They're in the military just for the sake of the benefits..."  
"Perhaps so..." the princess admitted. "But we can at least check, just in case..."  
"As you wish, princess", Impa said. "Personally, I would look outside the country. We must consult with your father as soon as he arrives. He should be returning any moment now..."  
"It's going to be wonderful to go back to just my own responsibilities", Zelda smiled. "But this... is more important..."  
The princess quitened down to ponder about her dream. It was bugging her almost unnecessarily much.  
"I wonder what it has to do with what happened to mother all those years ago..." Zelda mumbled, and shivered upon thinking of her mother's face. "And that little girl..."  
Suddenly, Zelda stiffened up. She stopped herself and Impa, staring at the end of the tunnel.

"What is it, princess Zelda?" asked Impa.  
"Impa... there's someone here..." Zelda said. She concentrated her eyes at the dark end of the tunnel, where the secret door was.

Indeed, someone was standing there, waiting in the dark.  
"Who are you!?" the princess gasped as the figure came closer.


	6. Chapter 5: The castle

**Chapter five: The castle**

The tunnel was dark, damp and full of traps. And snakes. And sewer rats.  
Link didn't like the smell down there, but he simply had to deal with it. If he were to reach the princess in time, some sacrifices must be made – even if it was his nose.

There were these puzzles about finding the right buttons for opening the doors, and some even had timers. The most annoying one was when fell through the floor and landed in a stream of water. He heard the door close above him. Link grunted from the fall, but didn't give up. He just got up again, hit the button and were careful not to step on any cracks when running to the door. It was hard in the dark without a lamp, but he could do it.

Lucky he found a treasure chest that contained a lamp. He figured a soldier had put it there in case it would be needed. Well, Link needed it now more than ever.  
Things were much easier after that, and soon, he reached the end of the tunnel. He opened the door and ended up... unbelieavable...

... _he was inside Hyrule Castle_.

Brilliant. There was no time to waste. Link had to find the princess, hopefully not running into any soldiers; they wouldn't understand his reasons to be here, anyway.

Since it was night, the guards where scattered here and there to keep the castle safe and in order, but many of them were slacking. Some of them even were sleeping on the job. Link were happy to be able to sneak by them instead of taking all those detours, going to who knew where.  
Then again, he had no idea where he was heading. He could go on exploring this huge castle forever, but he didn't have the time for it. Where could the princess be? And where was master Merricks body?

Link walked around the first floor very carefully.

He walked up some stairs. They squeaked loudly somewhere in the middle.  
"Whos there!?" he heard someone shout. Metally steps quickly approached from the floor above. A guard! Link needed to hide, quickly!  
He ran down the stairs again and looked for a hiding place. He decided to go behind a statue, just on the left side of the stairs.  
The guard walked down the stairs and looked around. He stood there for a minute, gazing across the halls of the castle.  
"Must've been my imagination", he mumbled, yawned and went back up the stairs again.

Link exhaled. He could carry on.

Unfortunately, most stairs seemed to have guards patrolling them. Some he could sneak by, but most were too difficult to even bother trying. There were halls and rooms he couldn't enter, either, and some he could go long ways until he had to turn back. Those pesky guards were everywhere.

Link wandered around for a good while, until he found a huge door, seemingly leading to an important place. The soldier supposed to guard it sat on the floor a bit away, fast asleep. His snores were so loud that they even covered Link's steps.  
It seemed like a good idea to try getting ahead this way, Link decided. He opened the door, slowly, slowly, because it too squeaked a little. It was a good idea to time the opening with the guard's rytmical snores, otherwise, the guard might wake up and bust Link.

It was quite a bothersome process, but soon enough, Link could open the door and sneak out. It shut silently behind him.

He was outside, on a bridge at the top of a castle wall. The view from there was rather pleasant; he could see the inner gardens, what the castle looked like close up from the outside, and a part of the town. Right beside the bridge lied something what looked like training grounds for soldiers.

At this time of the night, it should've been empty, but one single boy was out there, beating up a dummy with his spear, grunting like crazy.  
The boy was putting a lot of effort into his training, hitting the dummies swiftly, taking them out in just a few seconds. Even if he did good, he almost always missed one or two.  
The soldier boy grunted in anger, and looked like he wanted to throw his spear to the ground. But he never did. Instead, he just rigged new dummies and kept on training. He just kept going and going and going. And he always kept on missing something.

Link decided not to watch any more than that, walked across the bridge and entered the tower at the other side of the wall.

Aside from the sleeping guard at the door, this wing of the castle seemed empty. It was rather small, too; and Link wondered if he really could find the princess or master Merrick around here. But he kept on walking. He couldn't give up.

Finally, he made it to a huge room that looked almost like a gallery. It was guardless and quiet. Lots of paintings hung among shelves filled with old, dusty books. Link was impressed by the collections, but decided this was not a good time to look at them.

Link was just about to walk up one of the staircases, leading up to a sort of second floor in the same room.

"If you go into any of those rooms, they'll definitively catch you", a voice said.  
Link jolted and turned around. There stood a helmeted soldier – according to the voice, the same one who had been at the training grounds.

"What are you doing here?" the soldier now sternly asked. "You're not a robber, are you? If you were, you should already be plucking down the paintings. So what are you?"

Such a tricky situation. Link could tell the truth, or he could lie; but which was the right choice? Chances were that the soldier would not believe him, just as the others hadn't. But he tried.  
"I'm here to warn the princess", he said.

"Warn the princess? Of a possessed, evil, old little man?" the soldier laughed. "That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard... tell me the truth, or I'll kick you out, hard."  
So the real truth didn't work out, did it now. What a surprise. Link decided to try a lie.  
"I'm a new recruit", he said, finally.

"A new recruit?" the boy scoffed. "Let me guess... you're starting tomorrow, but you just _had_ to take a look at the castle? You just couldn't wait?"  
Link didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.  
"Oh." The soldier let out a relieved sigh. "Is that all, huh... hey, no, don't look so worried! I understand you. I was the same when I first came to the castle. I snuck in and got caught by lady Impa... haha... she was really mad at me... but she let me finish what I came for. So, I'm going to do you the same favour. Take a look at this room, as long as you want, but it'll be your last one, okay? Then I'll lead you back to the inner yard, so you can get going to the quarters and install yourself properly. Alright? Is that a deal?"  
Link nodded again. He was so grateful that the soldier had bought his lie.

"Good", the soldier said. "Tell me when you're ready to go."

The room was very big, and there was so much to look at. Link would've loved to take out a book or two and peek inside, but he suspected it would take too much time. So, to keep the lie up, he quickly looked at the paintings and read their descriptions. They depicted interesting scenarios and people. One of them was of the king; another of the princess, and a portrait of the apparently deceased queen. There were landscape paintings and one huge center piece that illustrated the legend of the three heroes and the magician.  
"You look exactly like the green one of those heroes", the soldier pointed out. "You've got a really weird sense of fashion, man... or maybe you're just a devoted historian. Either way, it's really cool."

Link smiled at the soldier. He told him he was ready to go.  
"Alright. Be careful so we don't wake up the other guards", the soldier boy said and led Link out of the room.

The soldier left Link at the inner gardens.  
"I take it you know your way from here", he said. "You're lucky those bozos are asleep. But still... be careful not to wake them up. They'll put you in prison for any excuse, if they can. They're cruel to new recruits... and they'll bail you tomorrow, right in time before practice, without letting you have any breakfast! Anyways... good luck, and good night. I'm going to hit the training grounds."

The soldier took a few steps away, before he stopped. He turned around and looked at Link.  
"Oh yeah... can I ask a favour of you? I'll keep quiet about this little secret of ours... so can you help me train in return? I want to become a greater fighter, so I can join the army..."  
"Of course", Link responded. It seemed like the best choice for now.  
"Really!?" The boy sounded so excited. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I will never forget this!" He turned away again and started walking away, humming happily. "One day, I'll become the best, one day, I will be the strongest of them all..."  
Link heard his song get weaker and weaker as he disappeared into the distance. That was that. Now he just had to get indoors again to find the princess...

... but before he could even touch the door, he heard a strange sounds. He looked around. The sound kept bugging him; it was weak, metally, but not unpleasant to hear. On the contrary; it was rather sweet and... melodious. And it was really, really close.

Finally, Link realized where it came from. His pocket. The piece of scroll he had picked up earlier was glowing in a weird, silver light. And the closer he held it to his ears, he could surely affirm that it was from it the sound came.

It was weird, but Link was certain he heard a tiny little voice call from somewhere. It was really faint, so it could very well be his imagination. But... then again, the sounds were so clearly a word, and it got louder the closer his hand came to the scroll. "Open... open..." it said.

What did Link do? He opened the scroll, of course. If it wanted it, it seemed like the most sensible thing to do.

The scroll was soon outspread before his eyes. Its surface looked just as empty as before – the very first seconds, at least. Then, letters slowly started to form on the paper. It was a rather graceful and beautiful handwriting in black ink... but it was still creepy.

" _The princess is out in the gardens_ ", it said. " _Let me show you the way_."  
The letters vanished, just as quickly as they had appeared, and became a map of the gardens instead. A line of silver showed Link just the way to walk.

He followed the map to the letter. It wasn't hard, but rather annoying to sneak by the sleeping guards. The scroll was still shining, emitting that slight, melodious sound, and it only grew stronger the further he got. For some reason it didn't wake up the guards.

Finally, Link had reached the end of the silver line. He was standing in a beautiful garden, framed by a circular castle wall. He couldn't see much in the dark, but it seemed like a private place for rest and recreation.

The scroll's light started pulsating. Link looked at it again.

The map vanished and was replaced with the following message:  
" _Push the two buttons of this room_."

Link unrolled the scroll. Four buttons. Okay. He started searching for them everywhere in the garden. They weren't hard to find; one was in the little pond, and the other one behind a bush, close to the castle wall.  
When both were pushed, something strange happened. In the northeast corner of the wall, a piece of it opened up right in the middle and moved, just like a door. It was really dark within and looked like it was leading somewhere.  
Another tunnel, Link thought and entered.

It was really dark, but at least there were no enemies this time. Ahead, the tunnel got lighter, with torches hanging from both sides of the wall. It was clear this place was being used; perhaps even right now.

Link was just about to walk the tunnel, when the scroll lit up again.  
" _Listen_ ", it said. " _They are close_."

Link stopped to listen. Indeed, steps and faint voices were approaching. He heard two female voices talking; and soon, two shadows appearing on the wall. Seconds later he saw the spokeswomen.

One was a tall, armoured woman with red eyes, carrying a giant sword; from the looks of it she had to be a great warrioress. The othe was dressed in a royal gown, cape and jewellery.

This could be none other than the princess of Hyrule.

The princess suddenly stopped and gasped. She stared at Link in the darkness, as if to make sure that he was there, before she asked in alarm:  
"Who are you!?"

Link quickly walked closer. He was so glad to see the princess unharmed! But the woman in armour stopped him from interacting with her.

"Hold it right there!" she shouted sternly.

Her white hair contrasted her tan skin and shone like the moon in the flickering light of the wall torches. Her red eyes burned with anger.  
"I don't know who you are", she shouted, "but I will not let you close to the princess. Draw your sword, intruder!"

But before Link could even draw half of the sword out, the princess gasped, as if she just realized something. She put her hand on the other woman's shoulder.  
"Impa..." Zelda whispered. "Green clothes... just like the ones in my dream... and like the legendary hero..."  
Impa jolted. She let out a surprised gasp and relaxed – just a tiny bit.  
"Indeed", she agreed. "He does like him... how uncanny. Just like the legend... and a little like... but it can't be."  
"Yes", Zelda affirmed. "And I think so too... haha, this might sound weird, but.. I think I have seen your face before... oh, but it's probably my imagination... anyway... what are you doing here?"  
Link told the women that he was the Navitian selected to do the hero's role in a play. He then proceeded on telling about Livia and mage Merrick.  
"What are you saying!?" Impa gasped. "Someone kidnapped your friend... believing she was the princess? How absurd!"  
"Indeed." Princess Zelda stared at the ground with an uneasy look on her face. "Unfortunately, we have seen no old man so far. But now we know for sure that the darkness is coming... but I never would have imagined someone possessing an old man and... why, I just cannot believe you."  
Link grunted, and decided that it was time to show them the scroll.  
Zelda's eyes turned big in surprise. It was still shining lightly of silver in the hands of the green-clad boy.  
"That scroll... it emits such strong power. May I take a look at it?"

Link gave it to her willingly. The princess examined it from all angles possible while mumbling things to herself, the warioress named Impa keeping an eye on her.  
"Is that what you used to get here?" she asked with a grunt. "A piece of paper? That seems way too good to tell the truth."

Link told them about the incident at the market.  
"It's almost too good to be true", Impa scoffed. "But... from what I can see... you're telling the truth. And this scroll... my eyes can see no harm within it. It emits only... a desperate cry for attention. But its intentions are pure and true, it would seem..." She saw the princess staring intensively at the scroll's papery surface and asked: "Princess Zelda, have you found anything of interest?"  
"Only this", said the princess and showed the scroll to them both.  
There, four letters where frantically glowing.  
"HIDE", the princess read.  
Impa's raised her eyebrows. "A warning..."

"It would seem that the assailant that out friend here spoke of is on their way here", Zelda nodded. "The scroll just told me."  
"If that's true, then indeed you need to hide. I shall accompany you", Impa said. "Let's go back to the training grounds. Nobody can find us there, for certain."

The princess doubted.

"I'm not so certain, actually. After all, this boy–"  
But before she could get finish her sentence, something happened. A crumbling noise from above, sending pieces of the cieling to the ground around them. The three dodged the falling pieces as well as they could.

They could hear horses neigh in panic, and soldiers gathering, shouting.  
"Something is happening up there!" said Impa.  
They heard a stampede of soldiers rush over the ground.  
"Protect him! PROTECT HIM!" they heard a voice shout loudly.

"Put out the fire!"  
"HURRY!"

"A trap to lure you out, perhaps", said Impa. "And then they'd attack... no, princess. You must hide, as the scroll warns you to! I will go check what's happening up there."  
The scroll lit up again.  
"The princess will still be in danger", Zelda read. "Lady Impa must stay here."  
Impa looked at the scroll with intense eyes.  
"It sure knows a lot for being a piece of paper", she said. "Very well, then. It is my duty to first and foremost protect the princess... so I shall do whatever I can to do so. Then..."  
She turned to Link.  
"Are you up to the task to see what's going on up there?" she said sternly. "If you are the one the princess believes... then perhaps... no. I'll explain later. The point right now is; will you do as I ask?"  
Link stepped forward and nodded. He grabbed his sword and looked as determined as ever.

"Really!?" princess Zelda asked. "You will?"  
Link faced the princess and bowed to her deeply, as if to pledge that he would do that and do his very best. She bowed her head in reply.

"Thank you", she said.  
Link showed a stiff smile, nodded again and turned away running, heading for the entrance. But after just a few steps, he was stopped.  
"Wait!" Zelda shouted. Link halted looked over his shoulder.  
"Please tell me... what is your name?" the princess asked. She had tears of frustration in her eyes.  
Link answered her question.  
"Link?" she said, somewhat in disbelief. "How peculiar... well then, Link. Good luck. Come back as soon as you can... I beg of you. Whatever's happening up there... stay safe."

Link nodded, and rushed out of the tunnel and towards the noise.


	7. Chapter 6: The first real battle

**Chapter six: The first real battle**

When back above ground, Link ran as fast as he could towards the source of the noise.  
It was a long run, but finally, he found it. The noise came from the front gardens of the castle. The place was in flames. Parts of the castle were falling apart in, but soldiers and other servantfolk were tending to it as quickly as they could.

The castle gates were open and a lot of soldiers, perhaps about twenty of them, trying to fight a horde of monsters flooding from all around... and something that was soaring in the air above them.

It was a darkly caped man. His entire body was glowing in some sort of deep purple. His face was covered but Link saw his mouth sneering viciously on pale skin, framed with even paler, long silver hair.

His right hand were glowing like fire as he shot out ray after ray of what seemed to be powerful, dark magic. In his left hand...

...struggling for his life...  
... was the king of Hyrule.

Link gasped and rushed to the mass of soldiers, trying to get a grip of the situation. The larger group tried to fend off the monsters. Inside the ring of these defenders, a selected bunch of soldiers were throwing spears at the caped man, shooting arrows at him, everything they could think of without harming their king, trying to rescue the poor man from his agony.  
Somehow, the caped man wasn't too affected by it. He did take damage, but was more annoyed than hurt, it seemed. He didn't even make an effort to fight back properly until someone yanked the king out of his grip – but the caped man was sure to catch him again.  
"What pathetic little worms you are", he snorted. His voice had a really grim tone to it. "So close, but not... OW!"

A soldier had hit the man's wrist, almost slipping the king out of his grip.

"So that is the way you fight, is it?" the man roared. "Well, then. Take this!"

And, holding his right hand up high, he produced a golden sword in it. Holding it skywards, he seemed to... no, it wasn't possible. Link's vision had to be blurry or something.

"Did he just... split himself into four...!?" asked a soldier nearby.

So it was true. Link couldn't believe it. Four identical caped men, and with them four identical kings in their hands, were soaring in the air above them. And from all the men echoed a vile laughter as they spun around, mixing themselves.  
"Who is the one? Which one is true? The king may now die and it is all because of you", chanted all four in a disturbing manner.

The soldiers were stumped. They stared up at the four glowing, caped men, not knowing what to do. The doppelgangers formed a circle and soared around, talking in a merry way that drooped with ill will.

"Now, where is the princess?" asked one. "Will she not be able to meet me?

"Yes, will she not come out to exchange herself for the life of her dear father?" asked another.  
"For if she does not, he will surely die..." said a third.  
The fourth chuckled.  
"I assure you he is safe for now, no matter how painful it may look", he said, "but I might just change that fact if I do not get to see the princess soon."

The soldiers just stared. Their discussion was in a dire manner, and it seemed like in spite of their training, they had never accounted to encounter something like this.  
"What are we going to do...!?" one said. "We can't just ask the princess to come out here... but the king... the king!"

"The king would want to save the princess! We must keep her safe!"  
"But the king himself–!"  
Then, they silenced. Someone threw a spear at one of the soaring, caped men. The moment the edge touched the man, he disappeared into thin air.  
"NO!" a familiar voice screamt.

It was the soldier boy from before. "I was so sure I had him..."

But this fatal miss had made the soldiers realize something.  
"So... they're fakes...?" a soldier gasped.

"They have to be", another said. "See, it didn't even look like it hurt..."  
"Hurry to think something up!" an angry voice called from the larger troop. "We can't be fending off all these monsters forever!"  
"Alright, men!" shouted the captain suddenly and stood up tall. "Attack all of them in unison!"

The man hurried to the king's aid, all roaring in might, ready to take the mysterious caped man down.  
The caped men, however, just chuckled and said:  
"No can do."  
And as all spears were ready to attack all his clones, the man warped into thin air and appeared again a few metres again.  
"You have no chance if you think like fools", said one man.

"You really have to try harder than that", said another. "You cannot just think that I will be that easy to defeat..."

"That would be no fair fight", the third concluded.  
The three were attacked again. Unfortunately, two were flying at two soaring men at the same time, so he warped again... and again... and again...

Link observed the pattern of the remaining three. They were all identical to the spot... but every time they turned up in new locations, one of them would lightly brush their cape out of his way.  
"This will not work!" the captain shouted. "Let us withdraw for now... hold on, Your Highness! Stay alive, we will rescue you, for sure!"  
The soldiers obeyed and backed off. They stared at the men, apparently having not noticed what Link saw. How odd...

Link took the chance. He chased that man and slashed him with the sword.  
The man let out a loud scream, and the other three disappeared into thin air. He landed on his knees, panting heavily. Link slashed him with the sword a few times, but didn't manage to free the king. The man's grip was too strong.

"Oh, my... now you really, truly have angered me", he panted, angrily. He flew up again and clenched his teeth, staring at Link. He let out a sort of annoyed laugh-like sound. "Oh, my! A hero in green! So you have come to save the day, have you? Better yet, hinder my plans? Well, I shall not let that happen. Not this time, at least. Take this!"

And so, the man split up into eight clones.  
But he still made the same mistake of flipping away the cape, Link noticed. He attacked again, while the soldiers were held back by their captain.

"Let us fight the monsters! This boy seems to know how to defeat that foul serpent... let's keep the threats at bay meanwhile!"  
"OOOI!" rung from the motivated crowds.

All of the soldiers ran to protect Link from saving the king – all but soldier boy from earlier shouted:  
"WATCH OUT!"  
Link didn't notice it, but a beam almost hit him in the back of his head. If not the soldier boy had saved him, he would've been hit and not seen which caped man was the real one.  
"That was close", panted the soldier boy. "Now, excuse me... I'll leave you to this."  
But Link grabbed the soldier's arm and pointed at the caped man, using his head and a meaning look.  
"You... want me to help you?" the soldier boy said. "Oh... I guess I could do that. Maybe I'll even learn in the process!"  
They took positions, standing back to back, facing all the caped men they could.  
"Let's do this!" the boy said.  
"Oh, look", the caped man sighed tiredly. "History just repeats itself, does it not... well, never the matter... the circumstances are different now. I can easily take you down. I just need to..."

The man quickly merged himself and the other eight together, threw the king into the air and then re-emered again.  
"You! You horr–! " the king began, but before he could finish his woords he was put in a giant stone, seemingly made out of brimstone, frozen in motion. It was then shrunken into a pendant, that the caped man put around his neck.  
It had taken just a few seconds. Link and the soldier boy stared in awe and fear.

"There", the caped men said calmly. "Now, let us start."

And so the battle truly begun. Link and the soldier boy worked well together. The soldier boy was always quick to see which one was the real foe; but he didn't always hit, and when he did, he did so weakly. But he always prevented Link from getting hit. He shouted and jumped in front of his comrade, swinging the spear and sending back the orbs of darkness back and forth, like it was some sort of sport. When that happened, and they had been fighting the right man, he fell to the ground and the boys had their chance to do more damage in person.

Link had his share of back-and-forth, too. He tried to protect the soldier boy his best while he was at it, but he seemed to be able to save himself quite well. He was better at dodging than attacking. Quick and cunning, like a fox.

The battle went on for a good while. During the fight, Link managed to tear off the pendant containing the king. The soldier boy quickly grabbed it and held his spear at the throat of the culprit.  
"How do we turn him back!?"  
The man let out a vile scoff. Then, he chuckled, and the chuckles turned into a loud, malicious laugh.  
"You want your king back!? Well then, I better do as you say, should I not!? Here you go, then!"  
He sent a ray of darkness at the pendant, breaking it, blinding everyone with a white light. When it evaporated, the king was standing there, full-sized, on his knees... and he didn't look good.

The king groaned wildly. His eyes were almost white from choking and his legs kicking like a trapped animal – well, that is what he was, more or less.  
"Will you give up your life in order to save your daughter, then? My, my, what a loving parent you are... but it is too late, I fear... for the curse I put on you while you were inside that stone... is slowly draining the soul out of you. You can feel it too, can you not? Your soul is slowly being consumed by it..."  
The king groaned again and pointed at the caped man.  
"You... don't you think... I recognize you!?"

The caped man seemed a little surprised.  
"Oh my. How flattering... I had not expect that you really remembered me. After all, I looked a bit different back then. But yes... this changes a lot. Perhaps I should end your life right here, right now." The caped man laughed and raised his hand.  
"Stop it right there!" a voice shouted, and a hammer hit his head.

The man groaned and cowered. He grabbed his head and shrieked out in rage.  
The one responsible for this  
There stood Archie... and that girl... Aran!  
"A-Archie!" the captain shouted. "There's been... this man! He tried to kill the king!"  
"He is dying nontheless now, you fools!" shrieked the caped man. "And there is nothing you can do about it...!"  
He reached for the captain with a glowing hand, but was stopped by Aran. She threw some sort of powder at the man's head, which quickly froze him for a few seconds and filled him with some sort of red blisters. He cried desperately in pain.

"I... cannot...!" he shouted. "I cannot...I cannot... I cannot...!"He was just about to say something more when he just suddenly stopped.

His mouth was open, as if in deep concentration, and then, Link heard him whisper, with a heavy breath:  
"Yes... yes, lady... I see... it failed... then, I will..."  
He stood up and seemed to have snapped out of it. He snorted at the people around him and said:

"You have not seen the last of me... I promise...!"

And then, he just disappeared into thin air.  
"He's gone...!" the soldiers gasped. "But... how...!?"  
"Your Highness!" Archie said and looked around at all the soldiers. "Are you alright?"

The king showed a faint smile.

"Archie..." he croaked. "My trusted friend... you have returned..."

Then he coughed wildly. He even groaned in pain, why, it sounded truly like he was on the verge of his very life.  
"This is not good... don't speak, Your Highness", said Archie calmly. "Try to breathe very lightly. We must take you to a doctor, or a fairy fountain, or something..."

"...Too late", coughed the king. "I... it is... this curse... my soul... is slowly disappearing... from my body..."  
He closed his eyes and coughed loudly.  
"It hurts... but it cannot be undone."

"My king", said the captian of the guard, "we must..."  
"No", interrupted the king. "There is... one last thing. One thing... that must be done. Take me to my daughter... I must speak with her... immediately. If not... all of Hyrule... will be in danger."  
A desperate atmosphere spread across the group.

"I understand that, Your Highness, but Archie is right!" said the captain. "We must try to save you!"  
"No... you don't... understand... you see... that man..." the king gasped. "I must meet my daughter... before it's too late!" the king grunted in pain. He groaned and tried again:  
"I believe... Zelda is... Zelda is...!"

He couldn't speak any further. The king started to cough loudly and desperately, as if he couldn't breathe. Worried people everywhere were ready to do anything to save him, but the coughs soon calmed down.

"Please..." the king huffed. Tears were running down his cheeks. "This curse... is killing me... it's just a matter of minutes now..." he gasped for air. "No healing can help me now... so please... take me... to my daughter..."

The captain snivelled loudly and saluted.  
"I shall do so, my king!" he said loudly. "If it is the last thing I'll ever do! But where do we find her?"  
Link ran ahead of the others, stopped to turn around presented her with information necessary for this task.  
"You... know where she is?" the captain said. "Good... then please, lead us there, young man. Men!" That last word was directed towards his soldiers. "Help His Highness walk! There may still be monsters lurking around every corner!"

A couple of soldiers grabbed their king's arms and helped him forward. So, the gathered troops, Archie, Aran and Link set off for the gardens.

~ · : △ : · ~

Princess Zelda and Impa headed down the tunnel back to the training room. There was no talking; Impa was focused on getting Zelda safe.  
Zelda herself was feeling really off. There was something that really, really bugged her, and she had no idea why. She looked at the scroll, which now was completely empty.  
"Impa", she said. "I'm really worried... what does the scroll mean?"

"I have no idea", Impa replied. "But I know that if we don't trust it... well... who knows what will happen. I really hope it's right..."

Zelda nodded. "I have a feeling it is. No... I'm completely sure of it. It is speaking the truth. I can feel it with my whole heart, my soul..."  
"The premoniton", Impa mumbled. "Ladies of the Royal Family has had it since the dawn of time... then we can surely trust that you – and, thus – the scroll is right."  
"Is that so." The princess bit her lip. "But it still bothers me that I have no idea what it exactly is, who is writing, or..."  
She gazed upon her hands and gasped. Only now did she notice that she was still holding the scroll in her hands. And it was glowing again.  
She opened it and suddenly, she felt how she merged with some sort of power from the scroll. Her eyes turned lifeless, and she blankly gazed into nothingness as ceased all moving.  
"Princess Zelda!?" Impa gasped.  
The princess stuttered worrying groans from a sloppily open mouth, like if she was slowly dying. Her head was turned up at the ceiling and she looked like possessed.

"Princess Zelda!" Impa shouted and grabbed Zelda's shoulders. "Wake up! Snap out of it!"  
The princess' groaning intensified. She truly looked like choking now, her sounds getting louder, almost like a scream...  
... and then she fell limp into Impa's arms.  
"Princess!" the warioress called out.  
Princess Zelda groaned again, this time sounding tired, blinked her eyes and opened them wide. She gasped and stood up. There was panicked determination in her eyes.  
"Someone is heading here."; she said. "And they know how to get here."  
"What!? But how do they– !?" Impa gasped.  
"I have no idea", Zelda said. "All I know is, that our best chance is to fool them."  
"That can't be sane!" Impa shouted, watching how the princess rolling up the scroll again. "There is no chance that someone knows about this place! And if they do, I will protect you! There is no way they could..."

"They would turn and run at the sight of you." The princess wrapped the light blue satin band around the paper. "And they have more power than we can grasp... but worry not."

Zelda took a deep breath as she tied the satin band as quickly as she could, placing the medallion on top."

"I have a plan", she finished finally.

"A plan?" Impa asked.  
"Yes."  
The princess looked her bodyguard in the eyes and said:  
"Impa, you hide somewhere you can't be seen, but don't let me out of your sight. I will change my clothes and prepare for battle."  
"But princess Zelda–!" Impa almost shouted.  
The princess took the warrioress' hands.  
"Please trust me, Impa", she said. "I know exactly what to do."

Princess Zelda stood in the middle of the room, waiting, with sword in hand.

"It's awfully quiet in here", she mumbled to herself, knowing that Impa was listening. "Perhaps the scroll was wrong. Perhaps there's no one coming after all... then, why am I standing here for?"

When she heard someone running down the tunnel towards the room, she looked up. Before her stood a soldier.  
"Your Highness!" shouted the soldier. "The king needs you! He is in danger... come quick!"  
Zelda gasped.

"I'll come!" she said in the most panicked voice she could manage. Her acting skills weren't that bad.  
"Hurry!" replied the soldier, about to turn around... only to be hit in the head by Impa.

She grabbed him firmly and held him against the wall.  
"You are no soldier of Hyrule", she hissed. "None of them know about this room or its entrance. Who are you, and why are you after the princess!?"  
Princess Zelda backed away.

"So... you saw through my discuise..." mumbled the soldier. Now, Zelda noticed that his complexion had an odd hue of blue.

"He's...!" she begun.  
"Possessed", Impa ended the sentence. "Yes. By unknown powers... but yet... they feel... sort of familiar, somehow..."  
The soldier laughed. He laughed, and he laughed, and it soon turned into a woman's laughter as his body turned limp and unconscious. A figure exited his body to stand in front of Impa.

She was not hideous to look at. She was beautiful, tall and had long red hair to go with grayish blue complexion and her and dark, fancy clothes...

... but quite obviously, she was not a good person.  
"Well done!" the woman complimented. "You are not as dumb as you look. And much, much better than – oh, but that isn't important... the important thing here and now is... that the princess will come with me." She smiled viciously. "Now I am certain I have found the right one... yes... you really do have the sacred power within you that I have heard so much about... and so..."  
The woman raised her hand and lifted princess Zelda into the air. But Impa was quick to drag her down and stand before her in a protective pose.  
"Not so quick", said the warrioress with a grunting tone. "You will have to battle me first before  
"And me", added the princess, stepping forward.  
"But–!" objected Impa, but Zelda persisted.  
"I will protect myself and my land", said the princess with determination. "It is my duty."  
"Well!" said the blue woman. "What a great ruler you must be! Now prove to me you can live up to it."  
"With pleasure", hissed Zelda and prepared her sword for battle.  
The woman blocked all exits out of the sparring room. Then, she began to move. She moved quickly, as if she was teleporting, and she would always try to sneak up behind Zelda and capture her. So, Zelda had to strategize and always look away from Impa, so she could attack. They managed to fool the woman three times. Then she caught on to them.

"So you think you're smart?" she asked. "Well! It seems like I have to try harder!"  
She and – entered Impa's body!  
"Guhh..." the warrioress grunted.  
"Impa!" Zelda gasped. "Hang in there! I'll try to drive her out!"

Impa silenced before she started chuckling. Her eyes were glowing and her skin got this sick, bluish tone.  
"Don't get your hopes up, princess Zelda..." her voice echoed with malice.  
And so the battle continued. Using the sword, Zelda tried her best to fence Impa down, without hurting her. It was hard. Impa was much more skilled than her, and this woman could use her abilities however she pleased. But Zelda had an advantage.

It was hard to make Impa drop her guard, but Zelda managed to do so a few times. Every time that happened, she grabbed Impa's hand and let her magic work.

"Please", the princess prayed silently to herself. "Please please please please..."  
After three times, the woman managed to push Zelda aside. The princess landed squeaking on the ground.  
"You think you can repel my curse?" the woman asked with Impa's voice, laughing. "There is no way you can beat me..."  
She raised the giant sword, cornering Zelda and stared her right into the eyes.  
"Good-bye, princess", she said.  
And then the sword landed in the floor right beside Zelda. Impa was panting and grunting.  
"My duty... is to protect... princess Zelda!" Impa gnarled and grabbed the princess' hands. And, at that moment, she was freed.

The blue-skinned woman turned up again. She had a facial expression oozing of ill will and bitterness. She was slowly walking towards them, focusing her gaze on Impa's eyes.

"You... gah!" the woman grunted angrily. "Why must the strong-minded always interrupt my plans... I can never hold you... but I can always re-enter you... I will make sure to take the princess with me this time...!"  
She staggered forward, keeping her focus on Impa. She didn't even seem to bother looking princess Zelda's way.  
Now's my chance! Zelda thought and got out the crossbow. She aimed very carefully... and... piongg! The arrow hit the chest of the woman.  
She gasped.  
"What's this...?" she said. "I... I..."  
The woman started coughing. "I... must..." She fell on all fours, almost panicking, and breathing heavily.  
Then, with angry eyes, she looked up at the princess and gnarled:  
"This is not over... I shall return for you... just you wait..."  
And so she sank through the castle floor.  
Impa and princess Zelda stared at the spot where the woman just had kneeled. There was no sign she had ever been present.

"That was that", said the princess. "Now... since Link has not returned, I suspect there's greater things going up there. Let's go check."  
Impa wanted to object, but knew that the princess would not take a no for an answer. On their way out of the room, princess Zelda accidentally kicked some loose object on the floor. It rolled away with a faint sound.  
"Hm?" she wondered. "What's this?"

Zelda picked up the item. It was an hourglass. Its black frame was exquisite and its glass clear as crystal. Inside it bobbed a blueish substance that looked much like some sort of magic.  
"I have seen this before..." the princess said. "I know I have. But... when?"  
Impa said nothing, but stared at the hourglass. She kept staring at it even when she lifted the still unconscious soldier in her arms.  
"Well, let's worry about that later", the princess concluded. "For now, we must find Link." She took a deep breath.

"By the goddesses...", she whispered to herself. "For once, I hope father is late coming back home."


	8. Chapter 7: Hyrule falls

**Chapter seven: Hyrule falls**

The troops had difficulties getting to Zelda's garden. During the battle, some places had been blocked by fallen pieces of the the building, or trees, or rocks, that the monsters had cut off with fire and bombs. Soldiers and servants tried to take care of the problem, but this was nothing that could be solved as quickly as they needed. They had no choice but to take the longer way through the castle.

But that route would not be easy, either.

Hordes of monsters had invaded all of Hyrule Castle. Link, Aran, Archie and the soldiers did their best to defeat as many as they could while they proceeded down the halls. Even if they recieved more help, the monsters just kept increasing in number. It was impossible to take out all of them. The king would not make it in time, no matter how much they tried to protect him.

The soldiers supporting him could hardly fight, but they did try to hit the foes with their spears when they got close. Usually, they'd get hit back; and the king would take even more damage.

"I hear... this unholy sound..." the king heaved. "It's pure horror... and it's getting stronger... hurry... I must see my daughter... one last time..."

He sank to his knees and closed his eyes.  
"Your Highness!" shouted the captain. He growled in nervousness and despair.  
"I fear it's too late..." the king huffed. "I... Hyrule will..."

Everyone gathered around the king to pay him respect. They felt sorrow; for failing to fulfill a dying man's last wish is always heartbreaking, especially if it is a king's.  
"Not much left!" said the captain. "Men, let's try our hardest to keep our king alive! Carry him if so needed! Now, someone, help me open the doors to the great hall!  
Link immediately rushed to aid. Standing by the captain's side, he heard the man take a deep breath and say to himself, with the lowest sound possible:  
"Hopefully, there are no monsters in the hall... that would mean great trouble..."

They opened the doors. They were heavy, since something was apparently blocking the way, but together they succeeded. The captain was the first person to enter the room.

It was empty.  
"It's safe in here!" he said. The captain waved at the others to follow, and so they did, one by one,

Then, a huge monster appeared from nowhere. It was tall and fat and wielded the hugest axe Link had ever seen in his life.  
From the entrance of the room they had previously been in came another. They looked very very strong, destructive, and they were very fast.  
A few soldiers whimpered like children and tried to back away.  
"We're not going to defeat that!" whined one.

Link, Archie, Aran, the captain and the soldier boy disagreed. They prepared for battle... but before they could make the slightest move, both monsters made a stupified face. As in complete synch, they started moaning from pain and shock.

Then, they fell forward and landed with a "BAM" on the floor.  
On top of each monster stood two familiar figures; Impa and princess Zelda, both wielding swords.  
Link was impressed. He thought being a princess only meant political duties and looking pretty, but apparently it was so much more than that. And the soldiers seemed surprised, too.  
"Can you believe the princess is such a good fighter...!?" one of the them whispered.  
"Indeed!" whispered a flabbergasted second one. "She's so much better than you, Fritz!"  
"Well, look who's speaking, Gerald!" spat the first one.

" _Silence!_ " Impa commanded.

She looked angrily at them.  
The princess, however, was in tears. Upon seeing the king, she dropped her sword and gasped in sorrowful shock.  
"Father!" she said.  
Without tearing her gaze away from him, she jumped off the monster, almost tripping over its fingers, and ran across the room to the huffing, suffering man.

Her father dropped to his knees and panted heavily.  
"I... you're safe..." he managed to utter. "Good. Now... listen to me, my child..."  
"Father", Zelda said with a shaking voice. "Father, are you..."  
"Don't... don't worry about me, daughter", he said. "Listen..."

And so, using his last strength, he moved closer and mumbled something to her.

"What do you mean...?" the princess whispered back. "  
"There is... still... time..." Link heard the king huff. His gaze turned to Zelda's pocket. Then, he wheezed in excitement and mumbled something more.  
"No..." Zelda said. "It can't be... are you sure?"  
The king said something – probably affirming, considering his face.

"Then... I shall do as you say, father, I promise... so please... don't go... please don't go... don't leave me alone like this... "  
The king mumbled something.  
"No...!" Princess Zelda replied in panich. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tight and emitted a sort of yellowy light from her hands.  
She was trying to heal him.  
"Don't..." the king mumbled and pushed away. "This only prolongs the pain... I'm sorry..."  
He let out a heavy sigh. The king really sounded tortured.  
"My daughter... princess of Hyrule... my little Zelda..." the king said, turning his head up to gaze into princess Zelda's eyes. His own were filled with tears and regret.  
"I... love you..."  
And so, drawing his final breath, he went limp.

"No! Father!" Princess Zelda gasped.

She bit her lip and breathed in very short intervals. Staring into her father's dead eyes, she was still firmly holding his shoulders, trying to hold back her tears... until she could no more.  
The princess turned away, crying as silently as she could. Her sorrow made her weak; she couldn't even manage to stand up. Impa came to her and embraced her.  
"I'm so sorry, princess", the warrioress said softly.

Princess Zelda didn't reply. Her hiccups and snivels overpowered her ability to speak, but she wrapped her arms around Impa as well and let out everything. The rough warrioress stroke the princess' hair and comforted her as best as she could.  
"Come, princess", she said. "Let's leave this place for now. Captain, can you take care of all this for now?"  
"Ah, uh, sure", the captain said, he, too, seemingly lost in grief. "I... will... lady Impa... I... will..."

The soldiers were silent as Zelda and Impa left the room.  
Aran looked at the other three close to her.  
"Hey", she said quietly. "We should leave, too. Let's go outdoors..."

~ · : △ : · ~

Princess Zelda and Impa went to the private garden spot. The princess sat down under the tree, which had a few burnt leaves. Her back was not as straightened as it usually was, and her face was wet with tears.  
Impa sat by her side, gently holding the princess around the shoulders. They sat for a while in silent concensus, letting out everything they could.  
"I-Impa", stuttered princess Zelda after a while. "I... I can't grasp what's happened... it all feels so unreal... like a bad dream..."  
"No wonder. All this happeing in one day – let alone, just a few hours? It would be too much for anyone. Right now, it is most important that you rest, princess Zelda", reassured Impa. Then, she added with a serious face: "And hide – the kidnappers may have failed before, but that doesn't mean they're ready to try again. We have to take all precautions we can. I will try to locate the best hiding place and accompany you no matter what."

The princess was silent for a while. She murmured in pondering worry.  
"No", she said, finally. "No, I do not agree with you, Impa. My safety or energy will not matter right now. I can't just leave things as they are. I must find out who killed father."

Impa sighed. "I must insist. You must be kept safe."  
"And I will", the princess replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. "But not yet. And besides, I can be of help."  
She took out the hourglass from her pocket and put it in her hands, examining it thoroughly. The blue light was still mysteriously bobbing up and down in it.

"Father said this would help us. He was amazed to see that I had found it... if he only knew how... and that I should take it to the Fairy Queen. She would have all the answers." Princess Zelda squinted her eyes staring at the hourglass. She felt uneasy as she said:

"I just wonder where I have seen it before... I mean, I know I have... but..."

Zelda sighed in frustration. "If only I could remember..."

"Princess Zelda..." Impa begun, in a hesitating voice. "If I may... I... have something to tell you. About that hourglass, and where you might've seen it before."  
Zelda pricked up her ears. "Tell me."

The warrioress hesitated slightly and pointed at the hourglass.

"Do you see the blue thing floating around?" she said. "That... is a person's soul."  
Princess Zelda stared at the light. How... odd. Odd and wondrous. She really could't grasp the fact that this was... well... the essence of life.  
The princess slowly lifted her head and stared into nothingness, not knowing how to react. The silence lasted for quite a while.  
"This is great information", she said finally. "But what do we do with it?"  
"Well..." Impa doubted. "By breaking the hourglass, it will be released, and it can share whatever is important to this whole thing with us. I can't guarantee it's safe, though. A soul can be enraged and attack the living, or anything else it sets it mind on. But... it seems like it. However..."  
"However?" Zelda asked.  
"This one..." Impa said frustrated, "I wonder why it is so important. Because... all I can sense from it... is that it's in great pain. I suppose that's why we need to go to the fairy queen as well."  
"In... pain?" the princess said, a bit surprised.

"Yes." Impa nodded. "But... we really have no choice, do we. Unless that scroll objects..." she wrinkled her eyebrows. "It has been awfully quiet now."  
"Yes", nodded Zelda. "I wonder why..."  
She took out the scroll, which looked like regular paper now.  
"I wonder..." said Zelda. "How did it know about the kidnapper? That they would find us? And..." Zelda bit her lip. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she, with a heavy breath, whispered:  
"Why didn't it warn us of the death of my father...?"  
The scroll didn't even bother to answer.  
"Why!?" shrieked Zelda. "Why!? Why!? WHY!?"

The scroll didn't reply immediately. But a few seconds later, it shone, and Zelda gasped upon reading its message:  
"It was for the greater good."  
Zelda put down the scroll and stared at the sky, quoting as if in trance: " _'it was for the greater good_ '..."  
Then, she angrily added:  
"What for!? Why was it necessary for my father to die!? Answer! Answer me!"

But the scroll did not answer her.

"Princess Zelda..." Impa put a warm hand on the princess shoulder plate. "We don't know anything about it. It may not work as we think it does."  
"You're right..." the princess calmed down."We should investigate it a bit further, in order to find out more about it, I suppose... it would at least give me something to do while hiding."

The princess nodded.  
"I suppose so", she said slowly. "Well... I guess we have to do so. Meanwhile, what was that you said about perhaps knowing where I've seen the hourglass before, Impa?"

The warrioress took a deep, frustrated breath.  
"Well", begun she. "I might be wrong, but... considering what happened twelve years ago, and now... princess, your mother's death... she..."

But Impa could get no further on that sentence before someone shouted from the garden entrance:  
"Oh! Princess Zelda!"

~ · : △ : · ~

Aran, Archie, the soldier boy and Link went outdoors to the garden labyrith. Some servants were still trying to put out the last of the fire, some were left alone. A completely eradicated flowerbed was still glowing warmly.

Aran and the soldier boy immediately started discussing about things that didn't interest Link too much; theories about the assailant and whatnots. So, he walked up to uncle Archie.  
"Oh, Link..." he said. Uncle Archie sighed. "Everything just turned upside-down in just a matter of hours... the king is dead and master Merrick is gone... I heard everything. I'm glad that princess Zelda is safe." He looked up at the clear, blue sky. "But I wonder where they have taken master Merrick..." Archie sighed again and looked at Link. "No matter what – you did really well today, Link, and I'm very proud of you. You're a fine, young man. I just want you to know that."  
Link smiled as thanks. It was a sad smile.  
"We better wait for the princess to talk to us", Archie decided. "Maybe she can give us more information where master Merrick is. And hopefully a bit more than so... meanwhile, I'm going to take a walk to calm myself down a little... I advise you to stroll around in the gardens as well. See if you can find something to distract yourself with while waiting."

Link nodded. He went immediately as Archie walked the other way.  
The gardens were fascinating. He ran around exploring them. Even if much now was completely destroyed, some sections still had a little beauty in them.

Link found a few hidden pots in a corner. He smashed them and obtained the hidden Rupees within, hoping that the pots were not that expensive. He found more money in some tall grass he cut down, and in a hidden shed, a chest containing a real soldier's shield. It looked much more sturdy than his copy of wood. Since it seemed to be one of many more, Link took it with him. He figured that one shield less would really matter to them.  
He continued exploring the garden for a while until he came back to where he first had entered the castle grounds. The tunnel was now blocked by a landslide.  
He went on towards the secluded area. There, on a bench, he found the princess and Impa together with uncle Archie.

"Oh, Link", Archie said. "How fortunate that you found us... we have just exchanged the information we have of what's happened. Princess Zelda just told me about her kidnapping. Seems like there was this mysterious alien woman behind it all..."  
"Yes", said Impa, "she had the ability to possess people, it seems. That poor soldier over there was another victim of hers."

Impa nodded towards a heap that was lying under an apple tree. It was a semi-unconscious, groaning soldier. He seemed really tired.  
"Unfortunately, she was possessing that soldier at the time they first met her", uncle Archie explained, "so master Merrick's whereabouts are currently unknown. I'm about to go out searching for him."

He took Link's hands and looked deeply into the boy's eyes.  
"There is something really strange going on, much stranger than we may ever have suspected. While I'm out searching for master Merrick, and Hyrule is in utter chaos... please, help the princess in any way you can. Stay safe and do your best. Please. These are dire times... and all people who can help are needed."  
Link nodded. Of course he would help the best he could!

"Youre a good boy", Archie said in a tearful voice and stepped away. "Well, then. Good luck, everybody. May the goddesses be with you."  
"Hope you find the poor old man, Archibald", replied Zelda corteously. "Take care."  
"Thank you, your Grace. I wish you the same." Archie bowed deeply and then left.

"Well", said Impa after a little while, "as I was saying, princess... but this may not be for all ears... about that hourglass."  
"Yes?" said Zelda. "I don't care if he listens. He came all the way to warn me already once, and was with the troops when... father..." Zelda swallowed. "Anyway, please tell me, Impa. What do you know?"  
Impa sighed and gave the princess a worried look.  
"Twelve years ago, someone was trying to steal the hourglass from Hyrule Castle. An impostor that had sneaked into the queen's secret chambers... and..."  
Impa paused every so slightly, perhaps din doubt, before slowly continuing:  
"...I believe you last saw the hourglass the same day your mother mysteriously vanished, princess."

~ · : △ : · ~

"You are a foolish idiot, a mere child and an uncareful, weak little worm."

These words came from the darkly-caped one, directed to the blue-skinned woman sitting across the room on a comfortable chair. Both of them were badly injured, but nothing was lethal.  
Not to _them_.

"I did my best, alright!?" the blue-skinned said. "I couldn't know about the powers of that... that... woman! Or that she wasn't alone!"

"Of course the princess was guarded", muttered the caped one angrily. "Did you not follow any of the instructions of the Great One!? Did you really have to mess up at the very beginning of our operation!?"

"Don't be rude", the blue-skinned grunted. "You said that the queen and the princess were alone last time you attacked."  
"Perhaps so", the caped one admitted unwillingly. "But you should still have been more careful. When the princess was just waiting for you to arrive like that, of course it has to be a trap! Vesperan, you are an insolent fool and cannot do anything of value."

"Hey", Vesperan snarled and reached for her pocket. "At least I stole what you asked me to..."  
She gasped. Her eyes turned big like saucers upon finding her pocket empty.  
The caped one gritted his teeth, raced towards her with stomping feet and came really, really close to her face, hissing:  
"Did you fail that mission as well!? How many things are you going to fail before getting anything right!? That miss at the beginning, capturing a mere peasant girl instead of the princess, was embarrassing enough..."  
"Stop it!" Vesperan shouted back and stood up. "How should I know!? The first time I arrive in this world, through that portal or whatever it is, I get close to them and see someone that looks like a princess. Of course I thought it was her! You would've, too!"

"No", said the caped one, "I can differ real from fakes."  
Vesperan snorted angrily.

"Well! I'll show you who's fake, you little mirage-creating..."  
"Please, stop this madness!" shouted a third voice.  
The red-haired boy came towards them and tore them away from each other. "The plan is not going to work if you keep acting like this! Remember... we're all doing this for the Great One... or whatever your purpose is", he added quietly without looking anyone in the eyes.

"What was that!?" said Vesperan.

"Never mind that. The point is", said the red-haired boy, "that we should not give up."

"You are quite right, my boy", said the caped one. "We should not stop because a series of failures. Let us continue... and in spite of what has happened, I think I may have an idea. Since the princess is still in Hyrule, and will most likely hide after all this... drama..."  
Vesperan grunted angrily.  
"... I suggest we lure her out", the magician finished.  
"Oh yeah?" spat Vesperan. "And how are you going to do that?"  
The caped one laughed out loudly.  
"Why, by starting a war, of course!" he replied. "If the princess can't be kidnapped or convinced, then let's torture her people in order to lure her out of her hiding place. The royal princess will do anything to save Hyrule, after all. If her people is in pain, she will step forward and come right to me, without hesitation."

He turned to the other two, with a vile grin on his face:  
"And I know just how to execute this plan."


	9. Chapter 8: The adventure begins

**Chapter eight: The adventure begins**

"How is this possible?" asked Zelda in shock. She was almost paralyzed sitting on that bench, staring at Impa with eyes big as saucers. "How... why...?"  
"Perhaps you don't remember", said Impa. "I can't cite the story exactly, since I wasn't there that day, but... I remember that it all was shortly after the ambush in Calata. The queen had went for a walk in the gardens early that morning, perhaps to light a candle for all those who had died... and nobody saw her for a few hours after that. She was gone."  
"According to what I heard, you were the last one who saw her... holding that hourglass in her hands... but then, you also said that your mother turned into 'someone scary looking'. You screamed and cried... and the culprit was captured. She had used the image of your mother... but your mother was never found again." Impa groaned. "It was such a tragic day for all of us... but mostly for you, I can imagine, princess Zelda."  
The warrioress put a heavy hand on the princess' shoulder plate. "Even today, I wish I would've been there for you back then... then, perhaps, I could've protected the queen, too..."  
"I know your heart's true, Impa", said Zelda with a sad smile. "But what has been done cannot be undone. And besides, you saved another life that day. If you hadn't been in Kakariko that day, your most precious pupil might have died."  
"True", replied Impa, "but I would've rather seen the queen not to vanish under such horrific conditions, either..."

She paused to sit down beside the princess.  
"The culprit was luckily caught. She was taken to the fairy fountain and has been there ever since."  
"There's another thing about that hourglass", said Impa. "But I wonder if that's just a tale... anyways... it's said that this is a gift of peace from the brainwashed Sheikahs of the ancient war. You know, the tale of how the three heroes saved Hyrule from that evil magician... they regretted what they had done and gave this as proof that they were sorry."  
Zelda jolted. "Is that so!?" she gasped and gave the hourglass another look. "Well... then it must contain some information about really strong magic or something, don't you think?"  
"That's what I think, too", nodded Impa. "Well, it's good that it didn't end up in that foul lady's hands. Let's go to the Fairy Queen at once. And then, princess Zelda", said Impa with a stern voice, "I will help you hide. Please do not object; we must, princess."  
Zelda nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... I suppose you're right."  
She rose to leave, but turned to Link with a worried face:  
"Link", said Zelda. "Would you be so kind and accompany us to the fairy fountain? Even if Impa and I could go by ourselves, I believe that maximum protection would be beneficial for us right now... with all these monsters roaming around Hyrule, it must be hard for small parties to travel... will you please help us get to the fairy fountain?"  
Link nodded. Of course!  
"Thank you", Zelda smiled. It was the first bright smile Link had seen her wear, and it shone like the sun.

""Well then, let's not dawdle any longer", the princess decided. "We should move out."  
Impa nodded and took them to the castle gates.

On the way, the three met Aran and the soldier boy. The latter had taken off his helmet and was holding it in his left arm. Along his back lept a long, golden ponytail. It almost had the same colour as Aran's hair.

"Your Grace!" the two blurted out upon seeing the three in each other's company.

When the boy turned around, Link gasped in shock. The boy seemed a bit surprised too.  
Except for the slightly darker complexion, hair colour and glowing nut brown eyes, his face looked a lot like Link's.

"Woah..." the boy said, almost dropping his helmet. "This... is uncanny. I mean, I could see that you and I looked alike, but now, without the grill in front of my face... haha, it's almost funny."  
"Ah!" said Zelda. "I know! When I first saw Link, I knew he looked familiar!  
"While we're on the subject" Aran injected, "hello, Link. I believe we never introduced properly. Things were a bit rushed, after all. As you might know, I'm Aran..."  
"And I'm Sheik", said the soldier boy. He offered his hand to Link. "Nice to meet you, Link."

"Link is about to accompany us on a little mission", said Zelda. "We're going to the fairy fountain, in order to find out more about this hourglass."  
She showed to the others, who let out admiring sounds. Link was impressed by the craftsmanship, too.  
"My, that's pretty!" commented Aran. "It looks so ancient... what's that blue thing inside it?"  
"That is what we're going to find out more about", said Zelda. "We know it's a spirit of some sort... and that it's in pain. Nothing you two like to join us on our trip?"  
"Absolutely, your Grace!" nodded Sheik. "I shall assist in any way I can."

"Excellent", Zelda smiled softly. "How about you, Aran?"  
"Well", Aran said, "I'd love to, but I have things to report, and I already promised to help Archie look for the lost Navitian. After all, there are few who knows the town like I do, if he's still here, I mean!" Aran giggled, finally showing a sign of her true young age. "But if I can help in any other way later, please let me know."

"I will", nodded Zelda.

Impa looked doubtful.

"You are the librarians' apprentice, aren't you?" she said. "I heard those guys let you go out on dangerous adventures all by yourself."

"They do!" Aran replied delightfully. "I have learnt so much from my journeys!"  
"Aren't you a bit too young for that?" asked Impa. "I mean, you're but a kid..."  
"Kid, schmid", Aran said. "I'm not afraid of the unknown. Or the known. Besides, I've been told that no map is as detalied as mine." She giggled.  
Sheik looked at the hourglass with fascinated eyes.  
"Your Grace", he asked, "do you mind if I hold it for a while? Its frame is so amazing, I wish to touch it..."  
"Go ahead", Zelda said and held out the hourglass. "Just be careful."  
"Thank you, princess", said Sheik, and reached out his hands. He grabbed it, but only for a few seconds did he have the hourglass in his grip. As Zelda's hands drew away, perhaps a little bit too early, his fingers barely touched the hourglass before it hit the ground and shattered into millions of pieces.  
And out came the soul, shaping itself before their eyes.

The group stared as the blue, ghastly mass embodied itself. It pulsated, like a heart. While it did so, it first grew into twice its size, then shrunk, then shrunk some more.

"I'm sorry", said Sheik with a tremblig voice. "I'm so, so sorry..."  
"Don't worry about that now", said Zelda, with a hint of annoyance under her otherwise excited voice. "It's too late to do anything about that now. Let's just be prepared to attack if the spirit is a mad one..."

Sheik whimpered. "I'm still sorry", he squeaked quietly, mostly to himself.

Nobody replied. They stared with eyes focused on the blue light that slowly started to stabilize. The pulse grew slower, and its intense light faded a bit.

And then, it took the form of...  
"A little girl...?" Impa whispered in shock.  
Indeed. A little girl with long tresses in a cape that looked way too big for her. She had a cute, round face with lots of freckles and huge eyes.

"Wow..." said Aran. "A ghost! A real ghost! Hello, miss ghost!"  
The ghost didn't reply. In fact, she didn't do anything. She just soared in the air, slowly bobbing up and down, staring right forward. Her mouth was open like a fish's.

Sheik reached out his hand, waving in front of her face.  
"Hello...?" he asked, but got a light push from Impa.

"I don't think this is your area, Sheik", she said. "Let me try."  
She stared into the eyes of the spirit with an intense gaze. This went on for perhaps half a minute until Impa took a few steps back.  
The spirit followed her, slowly.

"She moved!" Aran shouted.  
"Indeed she did", said Impa. "Such a young one she is... and I imagine her death may have been quite a horrible one, considering the way she looks now. But I wonder... can such a little girl really be important to this whole thing?"

Impa straightened her back and sighed deeply.

"In any way, she's too slow to keep up with the horses", she said. "We have to find another way to transport her. Does anyone have an empty bottle?"

Both Link and Sheik offered their help. Sheik insisted, however. He was still felt very ashamed for breaking the hourglass like that.

"It's my fault she's out like this, after all", he said. "So I'll fix it. If there's anything else I can do to make up to it, please, tell me..."

"It's quite alright." Princess Zelda gave him a friendly smile, even if she seemed a bit tired from hearing this. "She turned out to be harmless, so, don't worry. Okay? Let's just take her to the Fairy Queen and get this over with. I don't like being outside during the night, but I want to get all this done as soon as possible."

Aran nodded.

"I better be off, too, then. See you later. Travel safely!"  
She waved and, like Archie, left them. Impa swinged the bottle elegantly in the air, catching the spirit, and closing it up with a sturdy cork. She handed it to princess Zelda without a word.  
"Thank you, Impa", said Zelda. "Well, then. Shall we go?"

Princess Zelda asked four horses to be prepared for them. A few minutes later, they stood ready by the town gates, waiting to leave for the fields. Even if it was night-time, the landscape was rather bright, with a full moon shining above their heads.  
"There are still hordes of monsters out there, I suspect... and in this darkness, they may even be more. Tell me, boy, have you been in combat with horse before?" asked Impa of Link.

He shook his head. Not really.  
"Then, I shall go over the basics with you."  
Impa rode first out on Hyrule Field, asking Link to follow her. She demonstrated how to use the sword to beat down a heap of approaching monsters.

"Your turn, Link! Then, princess Zelda, and lastly, Sheik!"

"Yes!" shouted the others, and Link rode out.

It was not too difficult to battle from the horseback. It was of course a bit bothersome to also protect the horse, and, he was not used to any other but Epona, so this new mare was a bit hard to control. But he still got the hang of things rather quickly.

It was a bothersome travel to cross the fields again. But after a while, the monsters started to disappear, and Impa shouted:  
"Alright! There is the Great Forest of the West. It seems no monsters lurk around these parts. Let's hurry forward..."

They arrived at the entrance safely. It was a calm and quiet forest, with no enemy in sight. A welcome atmosphere after this day.  
"That went actually rather well", said Sheik as he dismounted the horse. "Who would've known?"  
"Hm", Impa replied. "Let's just get this over with... ah, that's right. Who's going to watch the horses?"  
"I can do it", said Sheik. "No problem."  
Impa nodded, and was just about to turn around when she saw the princess staring up. She blinked and did the same.  
The boys were confused to see this, and upon looking at the sky, they saw what the women were staring at.  
A witch riding a broomstick was rapidly heading towards them. It looked like she was about to crash land.  
Impa and the princess dodged quickly. Link, however, wasn't that lucky. As the little witch screamed "watch out!" she crashed right into him.  
Link fell on his butt. He groaned in pain rising up and looking at the mess the witch had made. Letters, scattered all over the ground. And the witch herself seemed to be suffering from a headache.  
"Owowowow!" she muttered. "I told you to watch out..." She rose to brush off the dust of her dress and gather the letters again. "Oh... but then I might have crashed into a tree... so I guess I should thank you for saving me. Sorry... I'm still getting used to flying. I'm not that good yet. I guess that's why I took this part-time job..."  
"We don't have time for babbling", said Impa, "sorry, little girl, but if you don't have any important business with us, please, get up on your broom and leave."  
"Oh, but I do!" insisted the witch. She rummaged around in her bag and got out a letter. "This is for you, lady Impa", she said.

Impa raised an eyebrow recieving the letter. Opening it, she looked more and more stumped.  
"It's from Kakariko", she said. "They've got problems with the Gorons. For some reason, they've started to imprison the humans... and other Gorons, as well, it would seem." The warrioress let out a pondering mutter and said: "This is very strange... the Gorons are always so peaceful... I wonder what happened."  
"Impa", said Zelda," if you need to go, then go. I will do fine."  
"No", said Impa, a little bit frustrated. "I can't leave you, princess Zelda. Not right now. But this needs my attention also... hm..."  
"I can go", offered Sheik. "I might not be the best on the field, and I'm clumsy and stuff, but... I will do my best. And, I'm the only Sheikah soldier right now, so..."  
Impa let out a murmuring sound.  
"We'll discuss this", she said. "It may take a while. Meanwhile, you two go to the Fairy Queen. I hope it will go well, princess Zelda."

"Thank you, Impa", replied the princess. "I really do hope she can help us... otherwise, I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure she can", said Impa. "Try to extract only what we need from the spirit, and make sure to question the prisoner as well. If she knows anything at all about this, she must tell us everything. At all cost. I've heard she's a vile one, though. Be careful, princess Zelda."  
"I shall, Impa. Thank you."  
Princess Zelda nodded before turning to Link, her eyes full of determination.  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
Link nodded, and together they went to the Fairy Queen's Fountain.


	10. Chapter 9: A terrible fate

**Chapter nine: A terrible fate**

It was very quiet and dark at the fountain. It was a circular meadow, with tall fir trees around it as if they had grown specifically to protect this sacred place. A little bit further away was hill with a cave, and in the middle of the meadow, a clear little pond with waterlilies floating around in it.  
Tiny lights flied here and there. They looked like tiny little stars, emitting a sparkling sound as they raced by.

The little stars had thin, shiny little things on their back – wings.  
"Oh... fairies!" whispered Zelda in excitement. "Real life fairies!"

"They truly are, dear", said a sweet, but deep voice from the pond.

With a tired morning-like moan, a tall, beautiful figure appeared in front of them. She had big wings and was beautifully clothed in a long, green dress with a tiara crowning her long-haired head.

This was the Fairy Queen.

"Welcome, travelers", she said.

Her smile was bleak, but warm. Link was fascinated by this wondrous creature. He felt so... completed... in her presence.

"I have heard what has happened in Hyrule", the Fairy Queen said. "I am sorry to hear about your father, princess.  
"Thank you", replied Zelda smilelessly and bowed her head. "I take it you know why we are here, then?"  
"I assume you are here for what I have waited for... questioning the one I hold as a prisoner."  
"Yes", replied the princess, took out the bottle and showed it to the Fairy Queen. "But also this."  
The Fairy Queen gave the hourglass a long, soft look.

"Ah, yes", she said, "the presence is familiar. So this is what was inside the hourglass..."

"You mean... you didn't know?" princess Zelda asked.  
"I did not." The Fairy Queen closed her eyes. "But I assume I will need to heal her. Yes... she is in desperate need of it. This might be a bit too bright for mortal eyes. Please, shut them while I work..."  
Zelda and Link shut their eyes. A "shiiinnng" sound was heard, and Link swore he could hear tingling as white took over the vision inside his eyelids.  
"You may open your eyes", said the Fairy Queen. "All three of you."

Link did so. And before him, he saw the ghost girl moving. Not only that; she was reacting.  
She looked at her body with frightened, surprised eyes. Apparently it was quite the shock for her to find out she now looked like this.

"Hello", princess Zelda greeted.  
The ghost girl turned to her.  
"Ah..." she said. "O, gallant maiden! Who is't may thee beest? Whither am i, and what hast hath happened to me?"  
Zelda made a confused sound: "Um... excuse me?"

"O lief! We understandeth not each other! How unfortunate!" cried the ghost.  
"No worries", said Zelda. "I'm sure that... we'll learn how to understand each other. Right?"

The ghost frowned sadly.  
"Anyways, I am pleased to meet you", curtseyed Zelda. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am princess Zelda of Hyrule. This young man by my side is Link, and the god-like being to your right is the Queen of Fairies."

"Ho! Royalty! Ere mine own eyes! I am honour'd to meeteth thee!" the ghost blushed. She bowed and curtseyed repeatedly while continuing: "Mine own name is Violet, thy royal highness! How may I beest of service?"  
"I'm very glad you asked", replied the princess. "You see... your spirit apparently carries memories of past times that we may need. Hyrule is in crisis, and we need to know what information is stored within you."  
"Spirit? Art thee implying yond I am. . . dead?" Violet looked at her left hand in despair. "But yond cannot beest!"  
"I... am afraid so", replied Zelda with a regretful face. "But please... help us with what you know."

"Ack", said Violet. "Coequal though I recall some things, much of mine own memory doth feel... hath lost."  
"You mean... you can't remember?" Zelda asked. "But... why? You should..."  
"Allow me to explain", said the Fairy Queen. "Strong magic has been containing this poor child's soul, which sent her into such deep slumber that she cannot grasp everything quite yet. She is afraid and confused and has pushed the memories necessary away, even if they are still within her. Thus, I am afraid she will not be of any help right at this moment..."  
"Can't you draw them out?" asked Zelda. "Please! My father just died, and I fear those villains will return any time..."

"Apologies, princess, but I cannot", said the Fairy Queen. "You will simply have to wait until they reappear. However... there is another thing I can do for you while waiting."

"Of course", the princess nodded. "Your prisoner. She should know more about the hourglass. Please let me talk to her."

"Follow me", bowed the Fairy Queen, and soared towards the cave.  
Zelda tailed the tall woman, just to stop after a few steps, turn around and ask:  
"Link? Are you coming?"

Link ran after them, letting some fairies ease his weariness a little. It felt so warm and fuzzy as they healed him, like a warm, nice-smelling bath.

They followed the Fairy Queen into the cave. Link and Zelda were asked to deactivate some traps, instructed by the Fairy Queen how to do so. They used their swords to smash crystals, avoid arrows, and jump gaps where it was necessary, all while heading further and further underground.  
Violet soared after them. She looked sad and confused. She inspected the cave around her, mumbling to herself in that ancient language that Link didn't quite grasp.

"Well then", the Fairy Queen finally said. "Here we are."  
She raised her hands and opened a massive door of stone.  
Inside, it was really dark and quiet. The only thing Link heard was the clinking of something metally.

"Allow me", said the Fairy Queen and brought light to the cell.  
Zelda's and Link's eyes widened upon looking into it. In the farthest corner sat a dirty, caped being. Only the legs were visible under a big, hooded poncho. Heavy chains kept hands and feet in place, and over the face, a mask was placed. Its expression was very empty.  
"Prisoner", said the Fairy Queen with a surprisingly cold voice, "you have visitors."  
The Prisoner looked up and replied quietly:  
"I can see that."

"Quit being so rude", hissed the Fairy Queen. With a friendlier tone, she said to the princess: "Please, go ahead, princess Zelda. Ask her anything you want."

"Very well", said the princess and stepped inside. She gazed upon the prisoner with unsure eyes and continued with a very unstable voice:  
"I have... come to ask you a few things..."  
"I remember you", said the prisoner with an empty voice. "The child princess I scared... quite regrettable. I never meant to scare you. I'm very sorry. I hope you are alright."  
"Uh..." Zelda said. "Well... I'm not. Anyways... listen... prisoner. My father, the king, was recently murdered by a man wearing a dark cape and hood, and I was almost kidnapped by a woman with powers of possessing other people's bodies. She was trying to steal the same object as you all those years ago... tell me, why did you do it?"

"P-possessing others?!" the prisoner stuttered.  
"Yes", Zelda groaned. "Now, answer my question."  
"Vesperan!" gasped the prisoner to herself. She seemed surprised and... a little bit scared, Link noticed. No... more like... terrified.

"Answer my question!" the princess demanded.  
"I was instructed to", replied the prisoner nervously. "I don't know what's inside of it, honestly. But please, listen..."  
"This spirit was inside of it", said Zelda and pointed at Violet. Her voice was wearing thin and she was getting slightly impatient. "What do you know of this spirit!?"  
"Nothing, I assure you", said the prisoner. "I just know that the one that sent me wanted it really bad. Since he is wearing the dark cape that, I assume, reminds of the one this spirit is wearing?"  
Link glanced at Violet. He hadn't realized it, but the prisoner was right. So he nodded.  
"I see..." the prisoner mumbled. "So he's trying again..."  
"What is he trying again?" said the princess. "Please, tell me!"

The prisoner swallowed loudly.  
"I'm not too certain", she said. "All I know is that it's a bad plan. I was so close on helping him, but today, I'm glad I messed up. If I only had the good sense of never freeing him in the first place... but never mind that now. We need to defeat him. For you see... that man... is none other than the dark magician of legend. From the story of the three heroes."

Zelda and Link gasped.  
"No way!" breathed Zelda. "How... how is that possible!? _You_ pulled the sword up!?"  
The prisoner nodded. "Yes. Regrettably."  
"How did you even get there!?" the princess shouted. "Calata was heavily guarded!"  
"I had help", the prisoner admitted. "But that is unimportant now. I fear it's completely impossible to defeat him, though... the golden sword of legends... well..." the prisoner took a deep breath. "You see... he... is the one currently holding it."  
If the atmosphere had been bad before, now, it was filled with pure and utter horror. Zelda even dropped to her knees.  
"He...'s... hold...ing... it..." she wheezed.  
"Im afraid so", said the prisoner. "And it's all my fault. I... I can never truly tell you how sorry I am..."

"No, you most likely truly never will", said the Fairy Queen angrily. "But... things are not that impossible." She frowned as she continued: "There is the other sword... the one older than time itself..."

"O, the sword of the goddess", mumbled Violet quietly. "Yes, one of mine own most precious fairytales t is..."  
"What? The sword of the goddess...?" Zelda gasped. "For real!? But... isn't that just a story!?"

The Fairy Queen looked at princess Zelda.  
"Perhaps it is like that for you", she said. "Your dearest mother was supposed to tell you when you were old enough... that the sword of the goddess indeed is no tale, but truth."  
"You're joking!" the princess blurted out. She looked into the honest eyes of the Fairy Queen and realized the truth: "Oh... you're not."  
"Indeed I am not, princess", answered the Fairy Queen.

"But if it's true... then... it hasn't been seen for thousands of years!" Zelda exclaimed. "We don't even know where it is, or how to get there!"  
"That may be true", agreed the Fairy Queen, "but I think you know how to find it. You should know the story by heart, if your mother has done her work well."

Zelda turned her head down and let out a big sigh. "Yes... I do believe so... but it's going to be a really difficult task, that is, _if_ the story is true."  
"Which it indeed is", said the Fairy Queen."  
"Alright. It is. I have no other choice but to trust you on that." The princess grumbled. "But think of all the monsters that may have infested all these places over time... _and_ as of current..."  
"Bid me... how can I beest of help?" asked Violet shyly. She had been really quiet until now, barely making more sound than Link.  
"Oh!" exclaimed the prisoner. She looked up at Violet, who was soaring right behind the living.  
"I'm glad you're free", she said with true delight. "But I sense some dark magic is blocking your inner core."  
Violet was nervous, so she just nodded. The prisoner looked away for a second.  
"I can give you a gift", she said. "One that may be of help while searching what you're looking for. I will give you the ability to analyze enemies and I shall put a little darkness into your soul... one you can transform and use in any way you want. Now, hold still..."  
And before anyone could even open their mouth to object, the prisoner showed her hand and aimed a bright orange ray, shooting it right into Violet's chest.

"What have you done?!" shouted the Fairy Queen. "I have forbidden you to use magic, foul one! Apologize at once!"  
But the prisoner did not. She crawled into the corner and shut the door right in front of them, using her powers.  
"Open up at once!" shrieked the Fairy Queen.  
"I'm sorry", sounded the prisoner's voice from within. "This is everything I can do for you. Hopefully it is enough... now... I think it's wise if you leave..."

"I will not tolerate this!" shouted the Fairy Queen. "Open up at once!"  
"Uh, I'm sorry", interrupted princess Zelda, "but I think we can do with the information we got. Violet, how do you feel?"  
The ghost pondered for a while.  
"...Empowered", she replied, finally. "The prisoner didst not forswear. I truly can analyze aught 'round me anon. That mineral... that plant... I can substract information from anything. And I doth rememb'r one thing; at which moment the prison'r mention'd a magician, t reminds of someone I wast closeth to once. . . but. . . I can't recall m're than yond. Apologies."

"Don't worry!" Zelda said. "This is quite enough for now. And this is really good news."  
"...I must admit, even I am surprised that the prisoner did exactly as she had told us" the Fairy Queen said. "I also apologize for her behaviour. Unfortunately, she is always like this..."  
"No need", stressed the princess. "Excuse us, but we must leave. Thank you for your help."

"I shall take you out of here", nodded the Fairy Queen, and a white light spread across the darkness, engulfing them all.

When Link could see again, they were outside the cave. Zelda immediately turned to the Fairy Queen.

"I once more want to thank you for the help you've provided", she said, "but I have one last question to ask. According to the story, the goddess made keys to the sacred place out of the essences of nature, and then hid them in their true elemental cores. Where can we find them?"  
"That, I do not know", said the Fairy Queen and let out a sad sigh.  
Zelda's eyes emitted a depressed look, but only for a few seconds. A light, chiming sound came from her pockets all of sudden.  
"The scroll!" she breathed and took it out. Indeed, it was glowing in silvery light once again.  
"I know where they are", Zelda read. "Please hold a map above this scroll."  
She looked at Link. "Have you got a map?"  
Link nodded. He took out the map he got from Aran and held it right over the scroll.

And, look at that! Four marks appeared on the map.  
"Hidden in their true elemental cores indeed", Zelda mumbled. "The goddess must've been quite wise."  
"I would say so, princess", laughed the Fairy Queen. Zelda gave her an annoyed look.  
"So, we need to gather these", she said. "Well... I'd love to go... but I promised Impa I would hide... so..." she sighed. "This is not easy for me to ask of you, Link. We've just met, and this is quite a huge favour to ask. I don't know why, but I trust you. And for some reason... I truly feel... that those green clothes really represent your soul. I feel like you must be the one I have been dreaming about lately... that you are the hero Hyrule needs. I don't know why. It just... seems so right. And so, I need to ask... could I trust you to gather the essences for me?"  
Link didn't reply at once. This indeed was a huge task. It was so odd that he had even been dragged into this whole thing.  
But he would do it. For Hyrule.  
And so, he nodded.  
"...Thank you", said Zelda with a really eased smile. "I'm... really grateful. Words cannot express it... thank you."

She bowed her head to Link. He bowed back, and their timings messed up a little. They laughed together and felt as good as they could in dire times like these.  
Zelda was just about to close the scroll, when it lit up again. Letters quietly appeared on the surface. And they were... quite alarming. Zelda gasped and read, quietly to herself:

" _While the hero is out gathering the essences, you must search for another thing, princess Zelda. Otherwise, all his efforts will be for nothing, and darkness will reign over Hyrule nontheless. I shall provide you with more information later._ "

Zelda closed the scroll. She suddenly felt so uneasy again, like everything still could go wrong. Oh, so very wrong.  
"Uh..." she said to the others. "We have so much to do. Let's leave... good bye, Fairy Queen."

"Good bye", she replied. "Come back any time you may need it."

Both Link and Zelda were a bit stumped as they walked out of the Fairy Fountain. Violet was hiding behind Link's back and dared not to speak to anyone, in fright of not being understood.  
"You don't need to worry", Zelda assured her. "We'll just wait for your memories to return. Until then, let's see if we can find this legendary sword."  
"A thousand of apologies", said the ghost. "I shall doth mine own most wondrous to aid thee meanwhile. By finding this... sword."  
"Good", Zelda nodded. "That's enough for now."  
They exited the fountain and walked up to Sheik and Impa. The two were talking.  
"Alright", said Impa. "Then, promise me, Sheik. You will do your best to protect Kakariko and the Gorons. I'm counting on you."  
"Yes, lady Impa!" said Sheik, with confidence.  
"Good." Impa turned to the ones who had just arrived. "Oh! Finally back. It took you quite a while.

Sheik gasped in awe: "And it would seem that the ghost has healed!"

"Yes", the princess replied shortly. "But things are not that bright. You see..."  
Zelda explained the whole situation.

"By the goddesses... this is much worse than we expected", exclaimed Impa in surprised frustration. "And on top of that, the witch told us that strange, strange things have been occuring everywhere in Hyrule... civil wars have broken out in some places already. Princess Zelda, you must keep your promise to me and come with me. I have already made a deal with Sheik. He has been promoted to take care of the problem at Death Mountain."  
"Yessir yes!" said Sheik and saluted. "I shall do my very best, even if it may lead to my death! Now, off you go! No time to waste! Oh, right, Link... sorry, wait, I almost forgot. Since you're going to run around all of Hyrule and all..." the soldier boy rummaged around in the pockets around his belt.

Finally he produced something out of them.

"...you may have use of this", said Sheik and handed Link a card. "It's for the weapon's shop in town... it's a stamp card. You may get things a bit cheaper if you use it. It's soldiers only, so, shh, shh! Don't tell him I gave it to you!"  
Link accepted it and nodded as thanks.

"And you do your best to help Link, miss ghost!" said Sheik.

"I... shalt", said Violet carefully, seemingly not trusting Sheik that much. That, or she didn't like the nickname 'miss ghost' very much. The boy laughed it off.

"Well", Sheik said then, with a serious voice. "Time to depart. And Link... do your best. I believe in you."

As Sheik headed east, the others returned to the west. They got to the castle walls much quicker than expected.

"Here our ways part", Zelda explained. "Once again, I'm really grateful for you to do this... all of Hyrule will thank you. But please, keep quiet of what has happened... I don't want to upset or worry people more than they already are. And... Violet?"

"Yes?" asked the ghost.  
"Will you accompany Link on his journeys?" Zelda showed a friendly smile. "I'm sure the journeys may be long and troublesome. And with your new abilities, you can always be of _some_ help..."  
The ghost blushed.

"I shalt doth whatev'r I can to aid thee. I'm s'rry I can't beest of m're help even but now."  
"Don't worry about that", the princess waved off again. "Now, I must hurry... both of you, do your best. We are counting on you."  
She curtseyed and left. The princess went directly Impa, who was waiting for her by the castle entrance stables.  
"Alright then, princess Zelda", the warrioress said. "We should prepare for the journey at once. I know a place, far, far away in the desert where we can hide for now... what's that?"

The scroll chimed again in Zelda's pocket. The princess took a deep breath and prepared herself:  
"Impa", she begun, "I'm sorry, but I have something really important to talk to you about."


End file.
